A contre sens
by barjy02
Summary: UA Destiel Omegaverse ( Univers SPN ) " Sam fronce le nez, agressé par l'odeur qui flotte autour de deux hommes, mais il ne dit rien. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il a appris à ne plus se poser de questions à propos de l'étrange couple qu'ils forment. "
1. Chapter A

**D'abord et avant tout, merci à Chlo et Mysty pour leur review sur « And the memory remains ».**

 **Ensuite merci à vous tous qui me suivez dans l'ombre ou la lumière, on dirait un vieux disque rayé mais je n'ai pas d'autres mots assez forts pour vous montrer ma gratitude.**

 **.**

 **Merci à mon éternel comparse, Cha pour son œil avisé.**

 **.**

 **Petites explications avant d'entamer cette histoire :**

 **Pour ceux qui espèrent une fic Omega dans la plus pure « tradition » du genre, vous risquez d'être un « chouia» déçus par mon approche donc pas taper, je vous aurais prévenus.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout.**

 **.**

 **Ensuite, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'univers A/O/B, vous devez savoir que si la base reste la même pour beaucoup de fans de cet univers, les interprétations diffèrent.**

 **Tapez Omegaverse définition sur Google, vous en aurez un petit aperçu.**

 **Je pense, cependant, qu'il est possible de lire cette fic sans connaître tous les tenants et aboutissants du genre.**

 **.**

 **Attention, cette fic n'est pas classée « M » pour rien.**

 **Même si cette histoire est une UA de part son sujet, elle n'en reste pas moins une pure SPN.**

 **.**

 **Cette histoire (à 100 lieux de mon univers) est née d'un mini débat entre mes comparses Cha et Nouchka sur l'univers de l'omegaverse. De là, l'idée de ce nouveau petit défi en parallèle (nous en avions déjà relevé un en 2015).**

 **.**

 **Cha a publié le premier chapitre de sa fic, ce mercredi.**

 **Titre : « Instinct faillure », pairing : Butch/V**

 **Chapaf sur AO3 et Cha raev sur wattpad…**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **« A contre sens »**

.

Chapitre A

.

Un coup sur la porte et avant même d'avoir pu répondre, Sam voit entrer son frère, suivi comme son ombre par Castiel.

« Salut Sammy », le salue-t-il, sur un ton enjoué.

« Sam » rajoute l'autre avec un doux sourire sans âme.

Sam fronce le nez, agressé par l'odeur qui flotte autour de deux hommes, mais il ne dit rien. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il a appris à ne plus se poser de questions à propos de l'étrange couple qu'ils forment. De toute manière, Dean refuse d'aborder le sujet, que ce soit avec lui ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Sam le soupçonne même de ne l'avoir jamais abordé avec _lui._

.

« Dean… Cass », en les invitant de la main à venir s'asseoir.

Castiel choisit de rester debout et s'adosse au mur tandis que Dean tire une chaise sur laquelle il s'affale en soupirant.

« Alors… On t'écoute », en croisant les mains sur sa nuque. « Tu as eu des nouvelles de ton contact ? »

« Oui… Il s'agit bien d'un nid de vampires… Dans la région de Buffalo dans le Wyoming », en lui tendant quelques photocopies que Dean lit en diagonale.

« En résumé ? », en les reposant sur la table.

« Neuf vampires » lui répond Sam.

« Du gâteau », en se penchant vers l'arrière pour accrocher le regard de Castiel. « T'en penses quoi ? »

« Du gâteau » confirme-t-il de sa voix rauque, avec cette esquisse de sourire qu'il n'a que pour Dean.

« On part quand ? », en reprenant sa position initiale.

« Tout de suite ? » propose Sam. « Plus vite, on y sera, plus vite, on bouclera cette affaire », en refermant l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Et plus vite on pourra rentrer à la maison », sourire entendu.

« La ferme », maugrée-t-il en se levant.

« Si c'est pas mignon ! », en prenant à témoin Castiel qui suit les débats, bras croisés, visage impassible. « J'ai l'impression que sa petite oméga lui manque » poursuit Dean.

« Eileen » rectifie sèchement son cadet. « Elle porte un prénom, je te rappelle. », en glissant son ordinateur dans son sac de voyage.

« Désolé », en roulant des yeux et se levant à son tour. « Déformation paternelle », en haussant les épaules, cachant mal son embarras.

Sam croise le regard de Castiel posé sur lui. Il y a toujours dans ce bleu si calme et si profond cette éternelle fissure qu'il semble être le seul à percevoir.

.

 _Trois ans plus tôt…_

.

« Sam… Je te présente Castiel Novak… Il va rester avec nous quelque temps », lance Dean en tapant sur l'épaule de celui-ci, ne laissant guère le choix à son cadet.

Pendant que Dean installe le nouvel arrivant dans l'une des chambres d'amis, Sam attend patiemment que son frère revienne, seul cette fois.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire » lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? On le connaît même pas ce mec ! », l'interpelle Sam d'une voix basse et sévère.

« Faux », sourire concupiscent.

« Putain, Dean… Ce mec est un… », en pointant le couloir des chambres.

« Oui et alors ? », le coupe sèchement Dean tout en ouvrant le frigo.

« Je croyais que tu voulais pas te lier ? », abasourdi.

« Qui a parlé de se lier ? », en relevant un sourcil, hébété.

« Pardon ? » tandis que son aîné lui tend une bière.

« Écoute, Sammy… Tu connais ma position sur le sujet… Sauf que là, il s'avère que j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur un chasseur qui connaît son boulot et qui, en plus de ça, est putain de canon et une putain d'affaire au lit », en murmurant sa dernière confidence.

Sam se recule en grimaçant.

« Épargne-moi les détails, tu veux ? », baragouine-t-il, en saisissant la bouteille.

.

S'ensuit un long silence où chacun savoure sa bière.

« Je sais ce que tu penses », œillade amusée vers son cadet.

« Vraiment ? », ironique.

« Et non, je te rassure, on ne se tape pas sur la gueule pour savoir lequel de nous à la plus grosse »

« Dean… Merde ! », en fermant les yeux.

Il entend son frère rire de son malaise.

« Bon, c'est vrai que les préliminaires, tu peux les oublier… Les pauses câlins aussi », gouailleur.

« mais ça veut pas dire pour autant qu'on se comporte comme des animaux. », se défend-il aussitôt.

Sam grimace de plus belle.

« Comment ? » le relance-t-il.

« Un tout, je suppose… La chasse, l'adrénaline, le trop-plein de testostérone… Ça plus le fait que j'avais usé tous mes magazines pornos », avec un sourire de gosse. « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? », sur un ton je m'en-foutiste « Le fait est qu'une minute avant on se regardait et que celle d'après on se sautait dessus », amusé par son propre récit.

« Tu es parti neuf jours », souligne Sam.

« Je sais », regard lointain. « Le lendemain de la chasse et de… » balançant sa main dans les airs.

« Je lui ai donné rendez-vous pour boire un verre dans un bar de la ville »

« Aie-je vraiment envie d'entendre la suite ? », en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Y a intérêt oui… Parce que quand je franchirai le seuil de cette porte », en indiquant celle de la cuisine. « Le sujet sera définitivement clos », en le fixant le plus sérieusement du monde.

Sam connaît assez son frère pour savoir qu'il ne bluffe pas.

« Je t'écoute », en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

« Il est venu… On a bu un verre… On a parlé chasse… Monstres… La routine quoi, et puis… Un mec est entré et son odeur a saturé la pièce… La barman l'a chassé gentiment en lui signalant qu'elle ne voulait pas d'emmerdes… Deux minutes après, j'étais dans la chambre de motel de Cass »

« Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que vous avez besoin de ce type de stimuli pour… enfin bref ? », mal à l'aise.

« On n'en a pas besoin pour bander si c'est ce que tu insinues », Sam cache sa gêne grandissante en marmonnant dans sa barbe. « On en a besoin pour que le désir soit plus fort que ce que nous sommes »

« Et ça marche ? », étonné.

« Un temps oui… Assez en tous les cas », grivois.

.

Sam se cale sur son dossier.

« Je devrais être surpris, mais comme plus rien ne m'étonne venant de toi », en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

« Je pourrais encore te surprendre », en faisant un clin d'œil complice avant de vider sa bière.

« En même temps, tout ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel… Vous seriez pas le premier couple de ce type… C'est rare, c'est vrai, mais ça existe », poursuit-il, semblant vouloir se convaincre.

« Cass et moi ne sommes pas un couple… On baise ensemble, c'est pas pareil », précise froidement Dean.

« Dis comme ça… Je te jure que… », grimace dégoûtée.

« Je te dis juste les choses comme elles sont », sèchement.

« Il en pense quoi, lui ? », après une courte pause.

« Il est là, non ? »

« Dean » tonne-t-il.L'aîné pose sa bouteille vide sur la table et s'éloigne.

« Je vais prendre une douche », en quittant la cuisine, mettant fin à la discussion.

.

Depuis Castiel et lui continuent à chasser ensemble ou avec Sam et parfois Eileen. Il arrive cependant que Castiel s'en aille quelques jours. Quand la tension est trop forte et que rien ne peut l'assouvir, pas même le sexe.

.

Au fil du temps et des chasses, Sam a appris à mieux connaître le compagnon de son frère. Derrière le chasseur taiseux au visage impavide, il a découvert un homme cultivé et instruit avec qui il lui arrive de débattre pendant des heures de sujets et d'autres sous le regard mi-consterné mi-amusé de Dean. Il a aussi découvert un homme en constant conflit intérieur, luttant contre sa vraie nature tout en ne pouvant y échapper, refusant de soumettre un autre homme à sa volonté…

Pas comme cela, même si tout n'est au final que _« cela »_ , qu'il le veuille ou non.

Au fond, Dean et lui ne sont pas si différents. Si ce n'est que l'un refuse de céder totalement à ses pulsions alors que l'autre a fini par les accepter et les assumer.

Mais toute cette belle machine finira un jour par gripper, Sam le sait… On ne peut pas lutter éternellement contre ce que l'on est.

.

www

.

Dean, sa bouche encore soudée à celle de Castiel, ôte ses vêtements avec frénésie. Il crève de chaud, crève de ce corps… Il a besoin d'assouvir ce besoin de sexe qui le dévore.

Castiel n'est pas en reste. Il déboutonne la chemise de son amant, glisse ses mains sur sa peau tiède.

Dean grogne, lui mord les lèvres, il n'est plus qu'envie…

Castiel se laisse tomber à genoux et Dean se cale contre le mur, les jambes coupées.

Castiel qui devrait arrêter toute cette mascarade, parce qu'il sait que tout cela terminera mal.

Mais il sait aussi qu'un jour, Dean le quittera et que ces instants, aussi bestiaux et sans âme soient-ils, seront tout ce qui lui restera de cet homme qui lui aura tout bouffé. Lui aura tout volé, jusqu'à ses propres désirs, et ce de sa propre volonté.

.

Castiel ferme les yeux quand il glisse le sexe tiède et dur entre ses lèvres. Il sent la main de Dean se crisper sur ses cheveux avant qu'elle ne le force à le prendre de plus en plus profond en de brusques va-et-vient pendant que Castiel le suce.

Il n'y a là rien de tendre. Castiel le dévore et Dean en redemande parce que c'est physique… Viscéral… Irrépressible…

.

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, c'est son sexe qui glisse entre les lèvres de Dean.

Mains sur la tête du lit, Castiel roule des hanches face à cette bouche qui s'offre et qu'il baise. Il a envie de hurler son plaisir tout autant que sa douleur.

Il aurait voulu que les choses soient différentes alors qu'il sent l'orgasme poindre en même temps que ses yeux se voilent.

Il jouit en hurlant dans un cri muet le nom de son amant. Telle une insulte, un cri de désespoir, un cri dans le vide.

.

Il se déteste mais il en a tellement besoin. Il se retire. Dean lui sourit, satisfait en léchant les traces de sperme qui lui coulent au coin des lèvres.

Une seconde. Un instant suspendu.

Avant qu'il ne repousse Castiel d'une claque sur les fesses.

« Dégage », tout en l'écartant. « Je vais téléphoner à Sam pour voir où il en est avec Eileen… », en basculant hors du lit.

Castiel n'a toujours pas bougé. Il passe de l'oreiller où reposait la tête de Dean à son sexe flasque. Il n'aimerait pas tant ça, il n'en aurait pas autant besoin, il se maudirait…

.

« Hey Cass » l'interpelle Dean en lui balançant sa chemise à la figure. « Magne », en attrapant son sac. « Prem's », en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

« Je vais retourner à la grange », lâche Castiel d'une voix atone.

« Tu veux pas que je viennes avec toi ? », depuis la porte entrouverte.

« Ça ira… J'en ai pas pour longtemps », sourire contrit.

« D'accord… On se retrouve au même resto qu'hier », en lui rendant son sourire. « Tout ça m'a creusé l'appétit », en refermant derrière lui.

.

Castiel fixe la porte un long moment.

.

Puis il se lève, fouille dans son sac pour prendre des vêtements propres et s'habille. Il n'aime pas l'arrière-goût amer du sexe, alors il ouvre le frigo-bar pour y prendre une bouteille d'eau. Il en vide le 3/4 avant de se rincer la bouche et de tout recracher dans le seau à glaçon.

Il regarde le liquide trouble, les deux mains en appui sur le meuble, secoué par un haut-le-cœur. Il broie la bouteille qu'il finit par abandonner sur la commode.

.

www

.

Il lui faut moins de vingt minutes pour atteindre la grange. L'odeur du sang le prend aux tripes, il grimace et jure.

.

Il se retrouve seul, enfin…

Sam est reparti dès la chasse finie. Eileen l'a appelé. Elle est sur une autre enquête et craint la présence d'un loup-garou et la pleine lune à venir.

Dean et Castiel lui ont promis de s'occuper de tout ce foutoir et de les rejoindre par la suite.

.

L'adrénaline, l'odeur de la peur, les pulsions… La victoire sanglante…

Dean et lui s'étaient regardé un court instant avant de filer vers le motel, laissant les dépouilles à l'abandon.

Durant tout le trajet, Dean, doigts serrés sur le volant avait dû lutter pour rester concentré Castiel le masturbant d'une main tout en se soulageant de l'autre.

.

Et là, maintenant, devant lui, huit cadavres, huit têtes aux regards figés dans la peur ou la stupéfaction.

Yeux qui le jugent et le condamnent.

Qui était-il pour décider d'avoir droit de vie ou de mort sur eux ? En quoi leurs différences les rendaient-elles plus monstrueux que cette société décadente qui avait transformé ses mâles en femelle, prêts à écarter les cuisses pour apaiser la souffrance qui brûlait entre leurs reins et sauver cette humanité qui ressassait son passé ?

Vampires, ils n'avaient pas choisi de l'être, pas plus que les omégas ou même les alphas, reliques d'un temps à présent révolu…

.

Castiel rassemble les corps au centre de la grange, jette par-dessus quelques bottes de paille à l'aide d'une fourche qui porte encore des traces de sang.

Celui d'une des assaillantes que Dean avait embrochée et plantée sur l'un des poteaux avant de la décapiter. Sauvage routine qui lui donne de plus en plus souvent la nausée.

.

Castiel aimerait un jour rencontrer un adversaire qui soit plus fort que son instinct de survie. Il aurait moins mal. Mort, il n'aurait pas à subir ce choix. Pas même celui de Dean…

.

Il glisse sa main dans la poche de sa veste en cuir et en sort un paquet d'allumettes.

La paille s'embrase… Les flammes lui lèchent la peau…

Mélange de fragrances… Entre bois et chair brûlés…

.

Assis au volant de l'Impala, il observe la grange qui part en fumée et ces huit âmes qui se voient enfin offrir cette paix qu'il leur envie.

On est tous lié à sa nature, quelque soit-elle… On ne peut pas la fuir, mais parfois on peut arriver à la contenir…

.

Une bouffée de chaleur lui ronge le bas des reins quand son téléphone sonne et que le nom de Dean apparaît sur l'écran.

Il sourit, dépité.

Parfois…

.

www

.

Dean raccroche et jette son téléphone sur le matelas. La pièce est encore saturée par l'odeur de sexe et de testostérone, ça l'enveloppe et l'apaise…L'excite aussi… Éternelle contradiction.

C'est là qu'il note la bouteille écrasée et le seau à glaçon. Il s'approche et voit l'eau recrachée dans le fond de celui-ci.

Étrangement, ce rejet implicite lui fait mal. Il saisit la bouteille et la balance, rageur, dans la poubelle avant de rincer le seau dans la salle de bain.

Il a encore le goût de Castiel dans la bouche.

Le goût de l'alpha.

.

Comme convenu, il part retrouver Castiel au restaurant.

L'impala est garée face à la devanture. Il glisse les doigts sur sa carrosserie avec tendresse. À part Sam et son père dans un lointain passé, personne n'a jamais eu le droit de la conduire. Mais depuis quelques mois cependant, il lui arrive de céder la place du conducteur à Castiel.

Sam en a été témoin et n'a rien dit. Son regard parlait pour lui, tout comme celui de Dean qui lui avait intimé de se taire.

.

Assis au comptoir, veste posée sur le tabouret de gauche, Castiel l'attend. Il sirote un verre de bière d'un air absent.

Par réflexe, Dean passe le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres en le scrutant de haut en bas. Quelques visages se tournent vers lui, éclat dans l'iris. L'atmosphère s'emplit d'une pesante chape d'effluves masculines.

Il voit Castiel se redresser sur son tabouret et tourner légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

.

L'alpha confronte l'alpha.

Un raclement de gorge et le contact se brise. Le barman essuie un verre en soupirant.

Dean s'approche et s'assied à la droite de Castiel.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? », alors qu'il ôte sa propre veste qu'il jette sur la sienne.

« Oui », en jouant avec son verre à moitié vide.

« T'en tires une gueule », en faisant signe au barman de lui servir la même chose qu'à son voisin.

« Je suis juste fatigué », en portant sa bière à ses lèvres.

« Tu dormiras dans la bagnole… Sam nous attend ».

Dean remercie le barman d'un hochement de tête.

« Un problème ? », lui demande-t-il.

« Ça se pourrait », en se pinçant les lèvres. « Ce qu'Eileen pensait être un loup-garou s'avère en fait être un Crocotta »

« Pleine lune ou pas… » poursuit Castiel.

« La bébête n'en a rien à foutre » conclut Dean.

.

Dean commande deux sandwichs au poulet à emporter, règle l'addition et sort, suivi d'un Castiel redevenu silencieux.

.

Il est près de 23 heures quand Sam reconnaît le bruit si particulier du moteur de l'Impala. Il presse une main rassurant sur la cuisse d'Eileen et se lève du fauteuil pour aller à la rencontre de son frère et de Castiel.

Castiel, au visage chiffonné par sa sieste improvisée, porte leurs deux sacs de voyage. Sam fronce le nez. Si Dean a pris le temps d'une douche, ce n'est pas le cas de son amant qui porte encore les traces de leur dernière partie de jambes en l'air.

.

Eileen s'approche et les salue.

Dean lui répond tout en signant les mots.

Elle le serre dans ses bras et en fait de même avec Castiel. Quand elle s'écarte et croise ses yeux bleus trop profonds, elle ne peut empêcher un sourire triste de s'afficher sur son doux visage. Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas.

.

« Bon alors… » lance Dean, brisant la conversation silencieuse entre son amant et la compagne de son frère.

Sam le devance, suivi par son aîné et des deux autres.

En quelques phrases, il leur explique la situation. Eileen en profite pour leur servir du café tout en appuyant les dires de Sam de gestes de la tête ou en précisant certains détails.

.

« On sait que la bête rôde du côté de Slaystreet et Monroe, ce qui indiquerait que son repaire n'est pas bien loin… Reste à le faire sortir de sa tanière », note Dean en s'étirant.

« Sam » l'apostrophe Castiel. « Tu as indiqué que la première victime, Jason Kilder serait morte dans les environs du 7 ? »

« C'est ce qu'indique le rapport d'autopsie », confirme Sam.

« Rien avant ? »

« Nop », en repoussant d'une main ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

« La bête a été dérangée dans ses habitudes… Elle ne s'attaque aux hommes qu'en dernier recours… Sa première cible, ce sont les canidés… Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ces derniers temps ici ou dans les alentours de la ville ? », en se tournant vers Eileen pour qu'elle puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

Elle reste dubitative quelques secondes puis se tourne vers Sam et s'explique.

 _« Ils ont rouvert la mine de charbon »,_ de sa voix si particulière.

 _«_ Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin » balance Dean en se levant.

« Ça ne reste qu'une piste » le tempère Castiel.

« Ouaip mais pour le moment, c'est la seule qu'on a » réplique Dean.

« On fait quoi ? » demande Sam en observant les deux hommes se regarder en chiens de faïence.

« Là… On va récupérer », répond Dean, la voix qui déraille. « Les vampires… La route », en ne décrochant pas les yeux de Castiel.

« Eileen vous a préparé une chambre au deuxième », marmonne Sam.

« On ne va déranger personne ? ».

Le cadet se tord les fesses sur le fauteuil.

« Nan… La tante d'Eileen est partie en croisière… Elle ne sera pas de retour avant plusieurs jours », en se frottant la nuque nerveusement.

« Bien », en se tournant vers son frère. « Si tu pouvais nous montrer le chemin »

« Merde, les gars ! » maugrée Sam en se levant.

« Bonne nuit, Eileen », la salue Castiel, suivi de Dean.

Elle fait un petit signe timide de la main.

.

« Voilà », fait Sam en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

« Génial », sourit Dean, satisfait devant le king size qui lui fait face.

« Il y a une salle de bain au bout du couloir… Je pense que… tu… », en s'adressant à Castiel.

« Merci », murmure celui-ci en posant les sacs à terre.

« Je vous laisse… Je vais… faire des recherches… sur… sur la mine », de plus en plus mal à l'aise. « Euh… Bonne nuit », en refermant aussitôt la porte.

Il entend le rire étouffé de son frère derrière celle-ci.

« Jerk », peste-t-il entre ses dents en s'éloignant.

.

« Dean » le rabroue Castiel.

« C'est de ta faute », en s'approchant de lui à pas de chat. « Tu pues le sang et le sexe »

« Je vais prendre une douche »

« Oh pas question », en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise. « J'ai le cul en feu depuis cette chasse »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer vulgaire ! », en le repoussant, les pupilles dilatées par le désir.

« Avoue que t'aimes ça », réplique Dean.

Castiel le repousse une nouvelle fois, plus violemment, et profite de son déséquilibre pour se saisir de son sac et sortir de la chambre.

Il n'a pas encore ouvert la porte de la salle de bain que Dean le colle contre celle-ci.

« À ce petit jeu-là, tu vas perdre », en lui mordant l'épaule.

Castiel se crispe… Il a envie de lui dire qu'il a perdu à ce jeu depuis longtemps. Depuis le jour où il a posé le regard sur lui.

.

Fin chapitre A

.

 **.**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	2. Chapter B

**Merci mille fois pour les retours sur cette fic. J'avoue avoir un petit peu appréhendé vos réactions vu l'univers concerné et surtout ma façon de l'aborder. Mais vous êtes là et ça me touche énormément.**

 **Si vous avez la moindre question à propos de cet univers, n'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions/explications via reviews ou même MP, j'y répondrais avec plaisir.**

 **.**

 **Merci à ma fidèle Mysty et à Courtney.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha, ma beta et complice sur ce défi.**

 **Elle a posté le deuxième chapitre de sa fic Vutch ce mercredi : « Instinct faillure » sur AO3 sous le pseudo Chapaf. Courrez-y.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

.

Chapitre B

.

 _Quelques années plus tôt…_

.

Cela devait être une chasse banale, mais rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu… Dean s'est retrouvé coincé entre plusieurs vampires, désarmé. Quand il a vu cette fillette haute comme trois pommes à deux doigts de se faire mordre, il n'a pas réfléchi. Agissant par pur instinct, il a foncé dans le tas, écartant la petite des cinq vampires pris par surprise. Il lui a ordonné de foutre le camp, de ne surtout pas se retourner.

Elle a pleuré avant de voir Dean se faire projeter contre le mur. Prise de panique, elle s'est mise à courir dans la nuit noire.

.

« Jamie » ordonne le plus grand en lui indiquant de la main de rattraper la petite.

Dean se relève, scrutant les alentours, cherchant une arme de fortune.

« Toi », le menace le leader en sortant les crocs. « Je ne vais pas te tuer », sourire carnassier. « Tu feras un parfait calice »

« Plutôt crever, face d'aspirine », en saisissant un bout de caisse et le brisant sur le sol.

« Tu comptes tous nous tuer avec ce misérable bout de bois ? », moqueur, en indiquant les quinze centimètres de planche que dresse Dean comme un trophée.

« Seulement toi, ducon », bravache.

.

Dean voit le vampire faire un signe à ses trois sbires. Ces dernières pensées vont vers Sam alors qu'il s'apprête à se lancer dans son ultime bataille.

Il sursaute quand son visage est soudain maculé de sang.

Le leader des vampires se retourne vers son comparse décapité. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que sa tête est coupée à son tour.

Dean cligne des yeux puis hurle comme un dératé en empalant en plein cœur l'un des deux vampires restant avec son bout de bois.

Un cri et le troisième vampire est décapité.

Dean aperçoit alors son sauveur qui s'approche, droit comme un i, et tranche la tête du dernier vampire d'un geste ample et précis.

.

« Oh putain », soupire Dean, soulagé, en se laissant tomber contre le mur derrière lui.

Il relève la tête et tombe sur les yeux les plus perçants qu'il ait jamais croisés.

L'odeur qui entoure cet homme l'enflamme…

Un alpha…

Bordel, il bande pour un alpha…

« La petite ? » trouve-t-il la force de demander.

« À l'abri dans ma voiture », en essuyant la lame de sa machette sur le corps d'un des cadavres.

« Merci, mec, je te dois une fière chandelle », luttant pour ne pas lui sauter dessus tant l'odeur est puissante et envoûtante.

Personne ne lui a jamais fait un effet pareil, pas même un oméga.

.

« Castiel Novak » en lui tendant la main. « Tu as de la chance que nos chasses se soient croisées »

« Dean Winchester », en la lui serrant. « Sacrément de la chance » réplique-t-il d'une voix graveleuse.

.

Et tout bascule…

Dean se rue sur cette bouche aux lèvres sèches et Castiel ne peut lui résister… Ils se mordent, se battent, cherchent à prendre l'ascendant.

Leurs effluves se dispersent et les enveloppent.

 _Comment était-ce putain de possible ?_ , grogne Dean en déboutonnant le jean de Castiel avant d'y plonger la main.

Il sent le membre dur et humide entre ses doigts il en jouirait rien qu'au toucher.

Castiel le repousse, le cale contre le mur et lui ouvre son pantalon. Il tire brusquement sur celui-ci, découvrant le boxer tendu par le désir. Castiel qui se lèche les lèvres et écarte le tissu.

« Magnifique… Alpha », avec cette voix trop rauque qui fait tressaillir le sexe de Dean.

Il tire sur son propre pantalon pour dégager son membre douloureux et plonge le bleu presque noir de ses yeux dans la forêt d'émeraude. Dean lui sourit, provocateur.

Castiel se rapproche et, d'une main ferme, prend leur deux sexes et se met à les masturber sans ménagement.

C'est brutal, presque douloureux, mais ça les transcende.

Dean ferme les yeux, emporté par les sensations décuplées et les odeurs qui se mêlent.

« Oh bordel », en s'accrochant aux épaules de Castiel, balançant ses hanches pour appuyer ses caresses.

« Alpha », murmure Castiel d'une voix autoritaire en se penchant à son oreille.

L'orgasme transperce Dean qui jouit dans un cri muet, les yeux écarquillés. Il sent le sperme gicler sur son ventre et ça lui donne juste envie de bander à nouveau.

Castiel soutient Dean de sa main libre pour l'empêcher de céder sur ses jambes. Encore quelques mouvements et il se déverse à son tour entre leurs deux corps.

.

« Putain mec », se met à rire Dean en le repoussant vivement.

Son rire cesse quand il aperçoit le visage fermé de Castiel qui recule et s'essuie la main sur son jean avant de le remonter.

« J'ai de quoi brûler les corps dans la voiture, je reviens », glacial.

Dean ne sait pas comment réagir. Il remonte son pantalon en grimaçant, se frotte le bas-ventre avec sa chemise et relève la tête pour voir Castiel quitter l'entrepôt.

.

Quand il lui demandera plus tard de le rejoindre pour boire un verre, Castiel va commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie : il va dire oui.

.

.

Et là, collé à cette porte de salle de bain, trois ans plus tard, rien n'a changé. Il sent Dean qui tourne la clinche. Il sent son corps pousser vers l'intérieur et cède.

Il aimerait éteindre ce feu qui le consume, mais rien n'y fait, pas même ses fuites en avant.

Ce soir-là, dans cette douche, il laisse Dean le prendre. Mains calées contre la paroi, il refuse de lui faire face. Comme toujours et ce peu importe qui pénètre l'autre… Et comme à chaque fois, la frustration de Dean devant ce refus se ressent dans ses coups de rein, emplis de rage, et dans cette main qui le branle brutalement.

Il jouit le premier, suivi de Dean qui se retire aussitôt. Celui-ci regarde sa semence couler entre les cuisses de Castiel, chassée par l'eau de la douche.

Mains en appui sur les omoplates de son amant, Dean attend que chacun remette le masque.

.

Ce soir-là, ils s'endorment chacun de leur côté du lit sans échanger le moindre mot. Le matin les retrouve collés l'un à l'autre, Castiel jouant le rôle de la grande cuillère et Dean pestant avec le sourire.

Aujourd'hui est un autre jour…

.

www

.

Le petit déjeuner se passe dans le calme. Sam leur fait un résumé sur ce qu'il a réussi à rassembler comme informations sur la dite mine.

Ils décident de tous s'y rendre. Ils espèrent trouver une piste qui les mènera de la houillère à la nouvelle tanière de la bête.

« Encore faut-il qu'on ne se soit pas planté à propos de la mine », bougonne Dean en avalant une part de pancake.

« On ne pourra être fixé qu'en s'y rendant », réplique Sam, railleur.

Dean foudroie Castiel qui sourit en mangeant son omelette.

.

Il faut moins de deux heures pour atteindre la mine. Ils ont emprunté la voiture d'Eileen, bien plus à même de bourlinguer sur les routes cabossées et boueuses que Baby.

.

La mine n'ayant été rouverte que récemment, Les nouveaux gestionnaires en sont encore à la sécuriser. Le temps maussade ajoute à l'image peu glorieuse de ce vestige des temps passés ressuscité des entrailles de la terre.

.

« Ils sont trois gardes dans la cabane de surveillance et j'en ai noté quatre dans la mine », rapporte Castiel après avoir approché les lieux.

« Il faut trouver un moyen de les éloigner », grommelle Dean appuyé contre le tronc d'un pin.

Eileen s'agite à la droite de Sam.

« Oui ? », s'inquiète celui-ci alors qu'elle signe tout en parlant.

 _« Je peux leur faire croire que j'ai perdu ma fille dans les bois et que j'ai besoin d'aide »,_ suggère-t-elle

 _«_ Excellente idée » la félicite Dean en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

« Sois prudente », l'encourage Sam qui ne peut cacher ses craintes.

 _« Je sais me défendre »_ , lui souriant en pointant l'arrière de son pantalon où dort son arme de poing.

« Je sais », en l'embrassant furtivement sous le regard attendri de son frère.

.

Ils la regardent tous se diriger en courant vers la mine, gesticulant et pleurant.

« Sacrée comédienne », note Dean. « Elle en a dans le pantalon, c'est pas comme son mec », balance-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Jerk »

« Bitch »

Eileen réussit en moins temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire à entraîner la plupart des hommes de la mine dans ses recherches seul un des ouvriers reste dans la cabane.

« Bravo, ma puce », clame fièrement Sam.

Dean roule des yeux en se tournant vers Castiel qui, lui, affiche ce fichu sourire qui lui fait perdre tous ses moyens.

« On y va » fait Sam en longeant les bois, brisant l'instant.

.

Lampe torche vers l'avant, prenant garde à ne pas alerter le gardien, ils s'enfoncent dans la mine. Ils se donnent moins d'un quart d'heure pour trouver une piste ou le moindre indice.

Il n'en faut que cinq.

« Par ici » les alerte Dean, leur indiquant un trou sur la droite. « Comment ces abrutis n'ont-ils rien remarqué ? », poursuit-il en pointant une salle où gisent plusieurs squelettes d'animaux et une carcasse en décomposition.

« Ils ont dû prendre ça pour le repaire d'un grizzly », se dit Sam.

« Mouaih »

« Je pense que Sam a raison » précise Castiel en indiquant un piège à ours posé à même le sol à deux pas de Dean.

« Oh merde », en s'écartant aussi vite. « C'était moins une », sourire crispé.

« Une chose est sûre, c'est un Crocotta », note Sam en pointant la large empreinte sur le sol.

« Tu parles d'un ours » ronchonne Dean.

« Il nous faut un chien », lâche Castiel en faisant une moue dépitée.

« Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas moi qui m'en occupe » bredouille Dean.

« Rien ne nous oblige à le piéger avec un vrai… Un enregistrement devrait suffire », rétorque Sam.

« Il sera attiré par les gémissements et pensera tomber sur une proie facile » poursuit-il alors qu'ils rebroussent chemin.

« Faudra quand même faire gaffe, ces bestioles peuvent atteindre la taille d'un cerf » précise Dean.

« On en est pas à notre premier essai » rétorque Sam alors qu'ils déboulent de la mine et retournent vers la voiture.

.

Sam sort son téléphone et écrit un message à Eileen.

« Voilà, j'ai dit que j'avais retrouvé la petite, qu'elle demande après sa maman…Eileen devrait plus tarder », en l'envoyant.

.

www

.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes à Sam pour trouver ce qu'il cherche et le transférer sur son téléphone.

Pendant ce temps, Castiel et Dean vérifient leurs armes… Ne sachant par quelle version de la bête ils risquent de se faire manger, ils décident de ne prendre aucun risque.

Balles en argent comme pour leur cousin éloigné, le loup-garou… Couteaux, pieux en argent… Dean glisse même un flacon d'eau bénite dans sa poche sous le regard abasourdi de Castiel.

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir », grimaçant, maladroit.

.

« C'est bon… On peut y aller » lance Sam en les rejoignant. « Faites gaffe… Certains Crocottas ont la réputation d'imiter des voix humaines pour leurrer leurs proies. »

« Tu parles d'une sirène », s'amuse Dean en balançant leur sac rempli d'armes sur son épaule.

Monroe street se situe à moins de cent mètres de la forêt. Ils décident d'un commun accord de s'enfoncer plus avant pour éloigner les risques d'attaque sur des civils. La bête acculée a changé de régime alimentaire, et à en juger par les trois cadavres couchés dans la morgue locale, nul doute qu'elle a pris goût à la chair humaine.

.

Ils s'installent près d'une clairière, l'espace à découvert se prêtant plus à une chasse qu'à une ballade à travers les bois.

Sam sort son téléphone de sa poche ainsi qu'une petite bouteille contenant un liquide d'un jaune douteux.

« Sammy ? »

« Le chien du voisin », répond ce dernier. « Le son ne suffira pas… J'arrive… », en se lançant vers l'avant.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir comment il a recueilli ça » grimace Dean en regardant son frère étendre le contenu de sa bouteille sur le sol. « Dégueulasse quoi ! », en prenant à témoin Castiel.

Ce dernier lui offre une moue amusée emplie de tendresse qui le déstabilise.

« C'est bon », lance Sam en jetant la bouteille au loin et rejoignant sa place.

« Et ton téléphone ? », s'interroge Dean.

À peine les mots prononcés, une longue plainte animal s'élève de la clairière.

.

Les minutes défilent, puis les heures avec les mêmes cris qui se répètent en boucle.

« J'en peux plus… Je te jure que dès que cette saloperie pointera le bout de son nez ici, je transforme ton téléphone en suppositoire à Crocotta », se lamente Dean.

 _« Chut »_ , fait Eileen, mains à plat sur le sol.

Un grognement, des pas lourds qui font craquer les branches et vibrer la terre.

« On se croirait dans un mauvais film d'horreur » peste Dean.

Il se rétracte sous le regard noir de son frère qui lui intime de se taire avant de leur indiquer de se diviser.

Dean sort son Beretta chargé de balles en argent. Castiel fait de même avec son Python. Eileen reste aux côtés de Sam.

.

La lune presque pleine éclaire la clairière. Sam craint que la bête ne s'aventure pas plus loin. Il aurait dû penser à emporter avec lui une peluche ou un chien empaillé. Histoire de faire illusion le temps de faire sortir la bête du bois.

.

Dean marche tout droit. Castiel s'est écarté vers la gauche, élargissant leur marge de manœuvre.

Un nouveau grondement suivi d'un cri plus proche de celui d'une hyène que d'un chien, et l'animal surgit devant Dean.

« Oh bordel », en levant les yeux sur la créature qui le surplombe d'une tête.

Elle entrouvre sa gueule et Dean réalise qu'elle pourrait l'avaler jusqu'à la taille d'un seul coup de mâchoire.

Il tire par réflexe, mais la balle ricoche sur la peau du cou dur comme du cuir tannée. L'animal le toise, aucunement impressionné. Il marche vers lui, écartant de sa masse les arbustes et les buissons comme de vulgaires fétus de paille.

« DEAN » hurle Castiel qui déboule derrière le Crocotta et lui tire une balle à hauteur de la cuisse.

Cette fois, la bête geint et se retourne, babines retroussées vers son agresseur.

Castiel tire une nouvelle fois, visant la gueule ouverte. Pari gagné, la balle lacère la gorge et l'animal recule, manquant renverser Dean.

.

C'est le moment que choisissent Sam et Eileen pour surgir des bois.

« Visez la gueule et le ventre » leur ordonne Castiel, mais il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus que le Crocotta se rue sur lui.

« CASSSSS », hurle Dean en vidant son chargeur sur la bête.

.

Eileen se jette à corps perdu sous celle-ci et lui plante son couteau en plein cœur avant de rouler sur le côté.  
La bête hurle et se débat, sa queue fouette l'air et projette Castiel contre un arbre avec une rare violence. Le chasseur retombe au sol tel un pantin désarticulé.

Sam vise et tire dans la gueule béante de l'animal qui se meure. Un dernier râle et elle s'effondre… Morte.

« EILEEN » et « CASS » résonnent dans une même communion.

.

Eileen se relève en débarrassant son pantalon des feuilles mortes. Sam l'attrape, la soulève du sol et la serre comme un damné entre ses bras.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça », en la forçant à regarder ses lèvres.

Eileen sourit et l'embrasse.

.

Castiel est étendu face contre terre, inerte. Dean se jette à ses pieds en lâchant son arme.

« Oh putain, mec… Me fais pas ça », en le retournant avec d'infinies précautions, chassant du bout des doigts la terre et les herbes mortes de ses joues et de son front baigné de sang.

« Cass », en prenant son visage en coupe. « Hey buddy »

.

Sam s'est rapproché en tenant Eileen par l'épaule. Elle pose sa main sur la poitrine de Castiel et soupire, rassurée. Elle demande d'un geste doux à Dean de s'éloigner. Celui-ci accepte en retombant fesses sur ses talons tandis qu'elle vérifie l'état du blessé.

Après quelques secondes qui lui paraissent durer des heures, les yeux de Castiel se mettent enfin à papillonner.

« Cass ? », en se jetant sur lui. « Eh, mec » alors qu'Eileen se relève.

« De… Dean ? »

« Tu nous as foutu les jetons », en lui souriant, soulagé.

« La bête ? », d'une voix faible.

« Morte… Eileen et toi, vous avez fait un sacré duo de choc sur ce coup-là », en se jetant une œillade à celle-ci. « Tu te sens d'attaque pour te relever ? »

Castiel opine.

.

Au final, plus de peur que de mal…

La carcasse de la bête est traînée dans la clairière avant que Sam n'y verse un bidon d'essence et n'y mette le feu. D'ici que les autorités locales se déplacent, l'animal ne sera plus qu'un tas de cendres et les quelques os sauvés une nouvelle énigme pour les spécialistes.

Sam observe son frère qui soutient Castiel jusqu'à la voiture et prend à témoin sa compagne.

Ils partagent le même mauvais pressentiment.

.

www

.

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis cette fameuse chasse au Crocotta. Si en apparence rien ne semble avoir changé, en vérité il en est tout autrement.

.

Dean n'est plus tout à fait le même depuis ce jour-là. Quelque chose au plus profond de lui s'est réveillé… L'instinct à son paroxysme.

Un feu qui le dévore et ne semble jamais vouloir s'éteindre.

Il cherche la délivrance en semant la mort, chassant jour et nuit sous le regard lointain de Castiel.

Castiel qui sait mais ne dit rien.

Castiel qui continue de partager son lit. Lit où Dean se montre de plus en plus violent, cherchant à le dominer sans plus aucun partage. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent, leur nature profonde s'affronte.

Castiel refusant de se soumettre, leurs ébats virent au combat.

.

Dean que l'envie ronge quand il observe, caché derrière les colonnes du bunker, Sam et sa compagne afficher leur amour.

Cette douceur dans chacun de leurs gestes, la tendresse des baisers partagés si loin de ceux qu'il échange avec Castiel. Lutte perpétuelle pour déterminer qui prendra l'ascendant sur l'autre.

.

Son corps entend son appel, sa raison vacille, ses hormones et ses récepteurs olfactifs s'affolent comme les aiguilles d'une boussole qui tournent fou.

Témoin silencieux, Castiel se tient en retrait, spectateur amer de sa propre disgrâce.

.

Les semaines défilent et derrière ses airs débonnaires et ses blagues de potache, véritable ballet de pantomime, Dean ne fait plus illusion.

Les sourires un peu défaits de Sam et ceux plus contrits d'Eileen en sont le parfait reflet.

.

Dean se souvient alors des paroles de ce père qui l'avait fasciné autant qu'il l'avait terrifié.

« On peut tout fuir, fils… Tout, sauf sa propre nature… C'est l'apanage de la jeunesse que de vouloir changer le monde… Mais viendra un temps, où tu ne pourras plus qu'obéir à ce corps qui est tien… Chair de ma chair, sang de mon sang… Alpha, tu es, alpha, tu resteras et alpha, tu engendreras »

.

www

.

Dean ferme les yeux et se laisse bercer par les effluves de phéromones qui planent tout autour de lui.

Quand il les rouvre, il se retrouve dans un de ces bars du bas de la ville où se croisent alphas, omégas et quelques bétas.

C'est la quatrième fois qu'il sort sans Castiel. Castiel dont l'odeur le poursuit, essence résiduelle sur sa peau et dans sa bouche.

Il se pourlèche les lèvres en scrutant la salle bondée. La pièce est saturée d'hormones. Son sexe durcit dans son pantalon, mais comme les trois autres soirs, il refuse poliment toutes les invitations.

Il teste ses limites, ensuite il rentrera au bunker. Il terminera sa soirée dans une énième lutte sans merci dans les bras de Castiel qui le marquera de son odeur pour masquer celles de ses rivaux. Rivaux contre qui, il le sait déjà, il finira par perdre la bataille.

.

Il est près d'une heure du matin Dean s'apprête à partir. Il salue le barman et se dirige vers la sortie quand une bouffée de phéromones le cloue sur place. Musquée et chaude… Un oméga non-marqué…

Dean sourit avec une pointe de fatalisme.

Un homme vient d'entrer. Quelques alphas le scrutent de haut en bas, sans vergogne. D'autres se contentent de le regarder avec un désir non dissimulé. Certains restent indifférents à sa présence.

.

Dean, lui, est fasciné.

.

L'homme s'approche de lui, déterminé et visiblement à l'aise. Vu la façon dont le barman le reluque éhontément, évaluant la marchandise, il ne doit pas être un habitué des lieux.

.

« Bonsoir », le salue l'oméga de sa voix claire.

« Bonsoir » répond Dean, yeux rivés aux siens.

« Vous alliez partir ? », ironique.

« Je crois que je viens de changer d'avis » réplique Dean.

« Vous m'offrez un verre ? », en lui indiquant le comptoir.

« Pourquoi pas ? », d'un air faussement enjoué.

.

Tous ses sens en éveil se tendent vers cet homme. Son odeur d'alpha se mêle à celle de l'oméga, créant une barrière olfactive qui écarte tout autre prétendant.

Le corps de Dean réagit sans qu'il n'en soit maître et pour la première fois de sa vie d'alpha, il accepte que celui-ci prenne les rênes.

.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Luther… Luther Christie », en lui tendant la main.

« Dean Winchester » en la lui serrant.

Il sait en joignant leurs deux mains qu'ils finiront la nuit ensemble.

.

 **Fin chapitre B.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Petites précisions au sujet des phéromones et de la testostérone. Ces odeurs font partie intégrantes de ce qu' _ils_ sont. C'est ainsi qu'ils _se reconnaissent_ même entre alpha et entre oméga. Ils en émettent toujours. Elles diffèrent et sont plus puissantes en période de rut pour les alphas et celle de chaleur pour les omégas.**

 **Il faut souligner que l'oméga n'est fertile qu'en période de chaleur.**

 **.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré son final. On se retrouve dimanche prochain, si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	3. Chapitre C

**Je suis extrêmement touchée par vos retours. Je ne sais même plus quoi dire pour vous remercier vu qu'aucun mot n'est assez fort pour vous exprimer ma gratitude.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Mysty et Courtney pour leurs reviews.**

 **Merci à tous les lecteurs de l'ombre.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha, ma béta.**

 **N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'œil, si ce n'est déjà fait, sur sa version du défi que ce soit sur AO3 ou Wattpad.**

 **Titre de sa Vutch : « Instinct faillure »**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

.

Chapitre C

.

Luther n'a pas le temps de refermer la porte de son appartement qu'il se retrouve plaqué contre le mur, les lèvres de Dean s'emparant des siennes avec fièvre. Dean qui domine l'échange et aime ça. Il en a besoin.

Alpha…

.

À bout de souffle, il s'écarte tout en maintenant Luther contre le mur. Il le dévisage lentement, laissant les flammes du désir lui embraser les reins. Il n'avait pas encore noté la couleur de ses yeux, trompé par les lumières projetées par les boules à facette du bar.

Le bleu outremer le heurte de plein fouet.

« Déshabille-toi » lui ordonne Dean en reculant d'un pas.

« Alpha », d'une voix éraillée par le désir, entrant dans son espace personnel. « Déshabille-moi, toi », alors qu'une vague musquée happe Dean dans ses filets.

.

Il faut moins de deux minutes à Dean pour le dévêtir, admirant la musculature fine et sèche de Luther. Son visage carré et masculin.

Dean laisse glisser ses doigts le long du sexe humide et dur de l'oméga avant de les ramener vers sa bouche et de le goûter.

Luther gémit en le regardant faire.

« Parfait pour moi, oméga », les yeux noirs de désir.

« À mon tour », joue celui-ci en détachant les boutons du jean de l'alpha.

Dean se mord la lèvre d'anticipation tandis que Luther se laisse tomber à genoux et hume son entrejambe.

« Parfait pour moi, alpha », en se relevant et entraînant son amant vers sa chambre.

.

Dean l'observe, les mâchoires serrées… Il a besoin de pénétrer ce corps qui s'offre.

Impudique, jambes écartées, Luther se masturbe en se tordant sur le matelas.

« Alpha », en se mettant à quatre pattes face à lui.

.

Dean baisse son pantalon et son boxer. Luther lui sourit, lascif, avant de prendre le sexe dans sa main.

Dean qui laisse Luther mener la danse, regardant son sexe entrer et sortir de cette bouche avide dans un indécent bruit de succion.

Luther lève les yeux et Dean se crispe avant de poser la main sur ceux-ci. Il refuse de voir ces orbes bleus le fixer.

Les fragrances s'unissent, l'orgasme le fait s'arque-bouter et heurter le fond de la gorge de l'omega. Celui-ci se retire avant que Dean ne jouisse dans un cri rauque.

Luther passe son index sur le sperme qui glisse sur sa poitrine en toisant l'alpha. Il porte le doigt à sa bouche et le lèche du bout de la langue.

Dean entreprend aussitôt de se déshabiller en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il fouille la poche de son jean avant de le jeter sur le côté.

« Retourne-toi », ordonne-t-il en ouvrant l'emballage d'un préservatif.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Luther se remet à quatre pattes, obéissant d'instinct à l'alpha.

L'odeur du lubrifiant naturel de l'oméga réveille le sexe du chasseur.

.

Luther sent l'épais membre entrer en lui, le souffle tiède sur sa nuque, les mains sur les hanches qui s'y accrochent et les ongles qui se plantent dans sa chair.

Perdu dans les effluves diffuses, l'oméga perçoit une odeur qui se bat pour ne pas mourir… Celle d'un autre alpha.

Il hurle quand le sexe de Dean masse les nerfs trop sensibles de son anus. Il gémit quand la main ferme de l'alpha le masturbe tout en ahanant au-dessus de lui.

Ses mains serrent violemment les draps alors qu'il jouit quand la queue de Dean frappe sa prostate.

Dean sent le nœud se former… Il sait que l'oméga n'est pas en chaleur… Il sait le latex qui les sépare et que tout cela, en soi, ne voudra rien dire… Il se dit juste que peut-être…

« Oméga », en s'enfonçant plus profond.

Il sent les fesses de ce dernier se contracter sur son membre gonflé.

Accord implicite.

.

Dean vient dans un long râle, tendu à l'extrême, en fixant le plafond alors qu'il se retrouve prisonnier de l'antre de l'oméga.

Il se laisse retomber sur le côté prenant garde à ne pas écraser son partenaire.

« Alpha ? »

Luther n'obtient aucune réponse.

.

Les quelques minutes qui suivent défilent dans un étrange silence. La chambre est saturée de leurs odeurs. Le nœud se libère.

Luther caresse doucement les bras qui le serrent.

« Alpha ? » ose-t-il.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça », le rabroue Dean, sèchement.

« Tu regrettes ? », d'une voix moqueuse.

.

Irrité par le ton utilisé par l'oméga, Dean le repousse violemment avant d'ôter son préservatif et de le jeter négligemment au sol.

« J'ai senti son odeur », relance Luther en se passant les mains dans les cheveux, nouant ses doigts derrière sa nuque.

« La ferme », siffle Dean.

« Qu'est-ce que tu espérais en couchant avec un oméga… Alpha ? », sarcastique.

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer », en se redressant, furieux.

« Moi, en tous cas, j'ai eu ce que je voulais », avec un air satisfait. « Ça manquait un peu de fougue, j'avoue, mais bon un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute, ça ne fait pas de mal », alors qu'il se tortille sur le lit.

« Tu en veux plus ? » gronde Dean, regard noir et menaçant.

« C'est pour ça que je me fais baiser par des alphas… Alpha », minaude-t-il, provocateur.

.

Luther n'a cessé de crier son plaisir quand Dean l'a pris brutalement par-derrière tout en lui interdisant de se toucher.

Dean qui s'est retiré pour lui jouir sur le dos avant de le retourner brutalement et de le sucer, buvant tout son venin jusqu'à la dernière goutte.  
.

Maudit calice. Maudites hormones. Maudit statut.

Maudite lâcheté surtout…

.

www

.

Assis à la table de la pièce centrale du bunker, Castiel fixe la porte d'entrée.

Mains posées à plat sur ses genoux, il décompte les heures.

Il est 6 heures 25 quand ladite porte s'ouvre sur Dean. Au moment où il s'apprête à descendre, il croise le regard vide de Castiel qui se plante dans le sien.

Effluence des essences…

.

Il inspire profondément et descend les marches une à une.

L'exhalaison qui le cerne est enivrante et imprègne Castiel tel un poison.

.

Arrivé en bas des marches, Dean ne sait pas quoi dire, ni comment agir. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment défini leur relation. Jamais mis de mots sur ce qui les reliaient.

Même si Dean sait qu'il vient de tout faire foirer. Il se dit qu'il y a peut-être encore une chance de pouvoir recoller les morceaux. De tout recommencer comme avant. Une chance que Castiel lui pardonne son écart.

Il baisse les yeux, écœuré par sa pleutrerie.

.

Cette senteur ! Cette odeur qui lui vrille la tête… Dean redresse la tête.

Trop tard…

.

Un hurlement animal provenant du plus profond des abîmes vient de déchirer la pièce. Castiel se rue sur Dean et l'attrape par le col de sa veste avant de le projeter violemment contre le mur de droite…

Dean, souffle coupé par le choc, peine à retrouver sa respiration. Castiel ne lui en laisse de toute façon pas le temps et lui colle une droite qui lui éclate la pommette. Dean glisse le long du mur en gémissant un pathétique : « Cass »

.

Castiel qui ne cesse de hurler et de le frapper, brisant chaque fois un peu plus les défenses de Dean. Celui-ci le regarde se pencher sur lui, le saisir par sa veste avant de se faire balancer contre la table. Il ne peut retenir un cri de douleur quand son dos heurte le bord de celle-ci.

Castiel s'approche et la tempête qui traverse les orbes bleus lui fait peur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent, la rage de l'alpha lui fout la trouille.

Dean tente de se défendre en le frappant, mais Castiel anticipe son geste et referme une poigne de fer sur son poing fermé. Il le tord d'un mouvement sec. Dean hurle en même temps que ses os craquent. Castiel vient probablement de lui casser le poignet.

.

Le sourire qu'offre alors Castiel lui glace le sang. Paniqué, Dean lui pousse une chaise dans les jambes et tâche de fuir. Peine perdue. Castiel écarte celle-ci de la main comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire fétu de paille. Dean trébuche et gémit quand ses mains amortissent sa chute.

Il bascule sur le côté avant de voir Castiel le caler dos au sol pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Dean sent son érection contre son jean. Il peste contre son propre sexe qui y répond.

« Cass », alors que celui-ci défait son pantalon. « Cass », en se débattant.

.

L'angoisse transpire par tous ses pores… La fureur aussi…

.

Castiel s'arrête net… Le bleu se noie dans l'émeraude.

Eux…

Dean lève sa main valide et la pose, tremblante, sur la joue de son compagnon… de son ami…de son amant…

Castiel s'y enfonce… Une simple larme glisse sur le visage redevenu impassible Dean l'efface du bout du pouce avec un _je suis désolé_ muet sur ses lèvres.

.

« DEAN » résonne la voix de Sam.

.

Castiel se relève lentement et le fixe froidement un long moment avant de s'écarter.

Indifférent, il passe à côte d'un Sam abasourdi, vêtu de son seul pantalon pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés…

.

« Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? », vocifère le cadet en passant des chaises au sol à son frère qui tente péniblement de se redresser. « Dean », en venant à son aide.

Dean fixe le couloir où Castiel vient de disparaître. Incapable du moindre geste pour le retenir.

.

Deux heures plus tard :

.

Diagnostic du médecin de garde : Torsion sévère du poignet

 _« Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux, pour le même prix, vous auriez pu vous le casser »_

Sam le remercie d'un sourire fatigué. Dean se mure dans le silence.

Quand ils rentrent. Eileen les attend…

.

Castiel est parti avec armes et bagages.

.

www

.

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent tous.

Dean passe la majorité de ceux-ci dans sa chambre, casque rivé aux oreilles ou dans la salle de bain à prendre douche sur douche.

Les quelques rares repas qu'il daigne partager avec Sam et Eileen se passent pour la majorité du temps dans un silence de cathédrale où règne l'ombre de l'absent.

.

Assis sur le bord de son lit, téléphone dans la main, Dean hésite…

Sur l'écran : « Cass ».

Il n'a pas cherché à le contacter depuis leur dernier face-à-face. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de le vouloir.

Il la sent cette colère sourde en lui… Murmure noir à son oreille : « Tu ne lui appartiens pas… Il ne t'appartient pas »

.

Et si… en lançant l'appel.

.

 _« Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est plus attribué… Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est plus attribué… le numéro que vous… »._ L'appareil explose contre le mur de la chambre.

.

« Fils de pute », fulmine Dean en se relevant.

.

Ses hormones s'emballent… La rage au cœur, le cœur à l'arrache… Une bouffée de chaleur lui traverse les reins, son sexe se tend dans son jean.

Dean ferme les yeux pour tenter de dominer ses pulsions, mais rien n'y fait… La blessure est là, suintante.

Il a besoin d'un verre… Besoin de sortir.

Ici, _son_ odeur est encore trop présente. Elle flotte dans l'air… Elle a imprégné son lit… Les meubles et les murs…

Envoûtante…

Il plaque sa main sur son entrejambe et gémit… La sueur perle sur son front.

Il rouvre brusquement les yeux. Pupilles dilatées…

.

Sam sursaute quand il entend la porte du bunker claquer.

Main en appui sur le chambranle de la porte grande ouverte, Sam fouille la pièce du regard avant d'apercevoir le téléphone brisé sur le sol.

.

www

.

Dean entre dans le premier bar qu'il croise sur sa route. Boule de testostérone en effervescence, son corps brûle d'en posséder un autre.

.

Un oméga s'approche et vient se coller contre lui. Une trentaine d'année, cheveux noirs, yeux bruns…

Dean lui saisit le menton du pouce et de l'index de sa main valide.

« Alpha », susurre l'homme, tissant sa toile.

« Suis-moi », lui ordonne Dean en l'entraînant vers les toilettes sous le regard amusé du barman.

.

Un verrou se ferme…

.

Moins de trente secondes plus tard, Dean, mains calées sur le rebord de l'évier, râle de plaisir en fixant le mur face à lui. La bouche est chaude et experte, la gorge profonde et accueillante.

L'oméga le suce et le branle. Il ne faut que quelques minutes à Dean pour sentir l'orgasme lui vriller les reins. Il agrippe une poignée de cheveux de son amant et l'écarte.

« Ton nom ? » lui demande-t-il.

« Stuart », en se relevant pour lui faire face.

D'un geste brusque, Dean le renverse contre l'évier et lui baisse son pantalon.

« Alpha », l'incite la voix rauque.

Dean qui ne le corrige pas. Alpha, c'est tellement péjoratif… Sans signification. Sans importance.

Il refusera toujours dorénavant qu'un autre prononce son prénom.

Il fouille sa poche à la recherche d'un préservatif, dans un geste dont il sait qu'il deviendra coutumier.

.

Aujourd'hui, il le sait alors qu'il regarde son sexe pénétrer le cul lubrifié.

Ça ne signifie rien… en accélérant ses coups de butoir.

Rien du tout… respiration erratique.

Juste un nécessité… Les odeurs se mêlent et l'enivrent.

.

Quand il crie son plaisir, c'est _son visage_ qui apparaît dans le reflet de ce miroir.

« Alpha » soupire Stuart écrasé sous lui alors que le nœud les emprisonne.

Dean laisse tomber son front entre ses épaules, glisse sa main entre eux et le masturbe sans aucune délicatesse jusqu'à ce l'oméga vienne à son tour.

.

La position est inconfortable mais Dean refuse de bouger. Il attend que tout s'arrête.

Il aurait voulu que ce soit un béta sous lui… Il serait déjà parti sans se retourner…

Et pourtant Stuart va l'inviter à le suivre et il dira oui. Ils baiseront toute la nuit avant de se quitter sans un mot.

Mais ici, coincé dans l'antre tiède, il ne peut que constater l'inéluctable vérité :

Il n'y aura jamais que _lui_.

.

www

.

Avachi sur l'unique chaise de la chambre, Dean observe son amant d'un soir étendu paresseusement sur le dos.

« Tu comptes me mater toute la nuit ? », s'amuse Stuart en tirant sur sa cigarette.

« Ça ne te gêne pas tout ça ? », répond Dean en faisant un vague mouvement de la main en direction du lit.

« Quoi donc ? », en se redressant sur un coude pour atteindre le cendrier sur la table de chevet.

« De ne pas pouvoir t'en passer ? », la voix lasse et fatiguée.

« Je suppose que tu ne parles pas de ça ? », en indiquant la cigarette qu'il écrase.

Dean se contente d'étendre ses jambes et de les croiser.

« Tu es mal placé pour me faire la leçon, alpha… Et pour ta gouverne, sache que j'aime m'envoyer en l'air et que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois un oméga… Contrairement à la rumeur populaire, nous ne sommes pas que des bêtes assoiffées de sexe », avec une pointe d'agacement.

« Tu es un oméga », avec un peu de dégoût, comme si cela suffisait à tout expliquer.

« Et toi, tu n'es qu'un sombre connard d'alpha », réplique-t-il avec un calme dédaigneux. « Comme quoi les préjugés ont la vie dure », en croisant les mains sur sa poitrine.

« Je pensais… » commence Dean, en serrant les poings, peu habitué à être rabroué par un omega.

« S'il te plaît », le coupe-t-il aussitôt. « Épargne-moi le laïus sur le pauvre petit oméga fragile prêt à écarter les cuisses pour le premier alpha venu », tout en s'asseyant en position du lotus, offrant une vue immanquable sur son intimité.

« Pourtant tu ne peux pas échapper à ta nature… À ce que tu es », en se calant sur son siège, appréciant le spectacle.

« Pas plus que toi », moqueur. « On est ce que l'on _naît »,_ avec une moue désinvolte.

« Il y en a qui naissent mieux lotis que d'autres » lui fait remarquer Dean.

« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont plus heureux pour autant », en plantant ses grands yeux bruns dans les siens. « Si j'ai vécu mes premières chaleurs comme une véritable trahison » continue-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion « J'ai cependant vite compris que ça n'avait rien changé à ce que j'étais… ni qui j'étais », en dénouant ses jambes musclées. « Je n'étais pas subitement devenu con… ou mou du genou », en se levant. « Je pouvais encore casser la gueule à tous ces petits cons qui pensaient pouvoir profiter de leur statut de mâle dominant à chaque fois qu'ils me reniflaient le croupion », en posant les deux mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise de bureau. « Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui choisis qui je baise et qui me baise… Parce que, vois-tu, un bel alpha comme toi ne peut pas résister à mon odeur… à mon cul lubrifié qui suinte rien que pour lui », son membre à présent dressé entre son bas ventre et le visage de Dean.

« Pas plus que tu ne peux résister à la mienne », rétorque celui-ci en lui saisissant les hanches.

« C'est là que tu fais erreur, alpha », en s'écartant. « De un, je ne suis pas en chaleur, parce que si c'était le cas, je serais resté ici, seul et bien au _chaud…_ J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut », sourire entendu. « Et de deux, je ne suis pas en quête d'un _compagnon_ », en lui écrasant la main sur l'érection prisonnière de son jean. « Ton odeur est marquée, alpha », lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille en le masturbant à travers le tissu. « Alors dis-moi, qui est le plus baisé des deux ? », lui tournant le dos pour s'éloigner.

Il attrape au passage ses vêtements avant de se tourner vers Dean qui se trémousse sur son siège.

« Cela étant dit, tu es un sacré bon coup… et cette petite conversation post-coïtale était des plus intéressantes », tout en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

« Merde », gémit Dean en ouvrant sa braguette pour soulager la pression.

.

www

.

Quand il rentre ce matin-là, plus rien n'est pareil.

Dean passe sa journée à faire la navette entre la buanderie et la salle de bain.

Le soir même, sous les regards incrédules de son frère et d'Eileen, il ferme la porte de sa chambre à double tour et s'installe dans celle située à l'autre bout du couloir.

.

Deux jours plus tard, ils reprennent les chasses.

Direction le Minnesota…

.

Fin chapitre

.

 **Alors, oui, on peut en vouloir à Dean. On doit lui en vouloir même, parce qu'il a sacrément merdé ( Cass quoi). Mais il ne faut surtout pas le détester, il est complètement paumé.**

 **Ils devaient tous les deux en passer par là pour espérer avancer.**

 **.**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain, si le cœur vous en dit...**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	4. Chapitre D

**Une nouvelle fois, je tiens tous à vous remercier, lecteurs de l'ombre comme de la lumière. Merci pour vos mises en follow, favoris...**

 **Merci pour vos retours qui me touchent beaucoup.**

 **.  
Merci à Mysty et Courtney Ackles pour vos mots et votre fidélité**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha et son oeil de lynx.**

 **Cha dont vous pouvez retrouver la fic Omegaverse défi sur AO3 et Wattpad : « Instinct faillure » et le couple Vutch.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

.

Chapitre D

.

Ada et ses 1700 et des poussières d'habitants… Village rural perdu dans le comté de Norman dont la seule richesse consiste en la culture et la récolte de la canne à sucre

.

Ada, victime d'une vague de suicides, elle-même ayant été précédée d'une vague de folie.

Quatre morts en moins de trois semaines. Deux se sont tirés une balle dans la tête, les deux autres se sont pendus, laissant dans la confusion la plus totale leurs proches et les autorités locales.

.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Sam pour établir un lien de cause à effet : un spectre.

Connus pour empoisonner leurs futures victimes, les plongeant lentement dans la folie, entre hallucinations et délires, avant de se nourrir de leur cerveau en toute impunité, maquillant leur crime en suicide.

.

C'est avec un soulagement évident que le shériff Donovan accueille les agents Sinclair et Wilde dans ses bureaux.

Une heure plus tard, l'Impala se gare sur le parking de l'unique motel de la ville.

Les deux frères y retrouvent Eileen qui a continué ses recherches durant leur absence.

.

Sam pose les quatre dossiers des victimes sur la table.

« Du nouveau ? », lui demande-t-il.

 _« Oui »_ , en se calant sur sa chaise. _« Toutes les victimes sont des alphas »_ , en pointant l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Notre bouffeur de cerveau raffole donc de la testostérone », lâche Dean en détendant sa cravate.

« Ça, plus l'adrénaline produite par la peur suscitée par les hallucinations » continue Sam.

« Et tu as le trip parfait », conclut Dean en ôtant la veste de son costume et la balançant sur le lit de droite.

« Maintenant reste à le ou la débusquer », souligne Sam en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

 _« Où trouver sa future victime »_ , suggère Eileen. _« Un nouvel alpha qui bascule dans la folie dans une ville de moins de 2000 habitants… Ça ne doit pas passer inaperçu »_

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi », en lui posant un baiser furtif sur les lèvres.

Dean soupire, faussement exaspéré.

« Pendant que vous roucoulez, je vais chercher de quoi becqueter », en attrapant sa veste. « Vous voulez quoi hormis la salade du chef ? », se tournant vers eux, mains sur la clinche.

 _« J'ai envie de donuts »_

« Donuts pour Madame. Et pour Monsieur, ça sera ? », sourire pincé.

« La salade du chef », sur le même ton.

« Ben tiens », en sortant.

.

Sortir, parce que toutes ces marques de tendresse, Dean les envie _._

À toujours se contrôler de peur de se laisser piéger, il a fini par se perdre…

En cet instant, il se maudit d'avoir suivi la voie de son père et de ne pas avoir emprunté celle de son frère.

Une autre regret à rajouter à son chemin de croix, en se dirigeant vers sa voiture…

.

Ils passent le restant de la journée à fouiller le net et téléphoner aux familles des victimes à la recherche du moindre indice.

.

Il est près de 19 heures quand :

« Lydia Kellar » lance Sam d'un air victorieux, tout en posant son téléphone sur la table.

« On peut savoir de quoi tu parles ? » ronchonne Dean qui a jeté sa cravate et ouvert le col de sa chemise.

« Je parle d'une infirmière qui s'est fait récemment engager par _Essentia Health Ada_ , la seule clinique de la région », sourire satisfait.

« Récemment comme ? » insiste Dean.

« Un mois »

« Okay », en frappant des mains et se les frottant aussitôt. « Ne reste plus qu'à confronter notre buveuse de cerveau à son reflet », en attrapant sa veste. « Je vais devoir t'emprunter ton miroir de poche », en s'adressant à Eileen qui opine.

« Maintenant ? » grommelle Sam.

« On a un nom, les armes nécessaires et les badges qui vont avec », en tapotant sur celui accroché à la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Tu oublies qu'on ne connaît toujours pas le nom de sa nouvelle proie », se défend-il.

« On s'en fout… Une fois morte, le poison ne fera plus effet », en haussant les épaules.

« Eileen ? » l'interpelle Sam en se tournant vers elle.

 _« Je suis d'accord avec Dean… On ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'elle disparaisse en faisant une nouvelle victime… C'est une petite ville, elle doit déjà avoir eu vent de votre présence ici »_

« Cette femme est la voix de la raison », fanfaronne Dean.

Sam se contente de rouler des yeux en se levant.

.

www

.

Arrivés devant l'entrée de la clinique, ils décident de se diviser… Dean et Sam se présentent à la réception, distrayant ainsi l'infirmière de service et permettant ainsi à Eileen de se faufiler discrètement dans le couloir de gauche.

Ils apprennent avec soulagement que Lydia Kellar est de service. La secrétaire à l'accueil leur confirme sa présence, ne tarissant pas d'éloges à son sujet. Appuyant le fait que sa collègue consacre tout son temps aux malades avec une patience d'ange et un dévouement sans faille.

Sous l'insistance douce mais ferme de Sam, elle finit par leur indiquer le chemin qui mène au secteur Nord. Celui où a été assignée Lydia pour son quart de nuit.

.

« Tu parles d'un ange » balance Dean sur un ton plein de sarcasme.

.

Il ne leur faut guère de temps pour repérer l'infirmière. Une forte odeur de testostérone les guide jusqu'à l'une des chambres du fond.

Dean s'arrête devant la porte n°17, grimace en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, toque et entre sans attendre de réponse.

Il se retrouve face à un jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'année, terrorisé, qui fixe un point invisible face à lui.

Assise sur le lit, l'infirmière : Lydia Kellar. Le visage marqué et les larmes aux yeux.

Une alpha à en juger par les effluences qui se dégagent d'elle.

.

Déstabilisé par l'image qui s'offre à lui, Dean note trop tard la présence d'une troisième personne dans la pièce.

Sam est projeté vers l'arrière par une force invisible alors que la porte claque, lui interdisant l'accès à la chambre.

« DEAN », en se jetant épaule vers l'avant pour tenter d'en forcer l'entrée.

En vain…

.

« Je suis désolée » se lamente Lydia tout en continuant d'observer le jeune patient qui se démène avec ses démons invisibles.

Dean qui n'a pas eu le temps de réagir qu'un homme à la chair putréfiée le soulève du sol, main sur la gorge.

Il suffoque, se débat, mais rien n'y fait. L'homme lève son autre main pour laisser apparaître un large crochet planté dans son avant-bras.

.

D'un coup de pied sur le genou, Dean arrive à déséquilibrer son agresseur qui lâche prise.

« LYDIA » la somme Dean. « Regardez-moi », en rampant vers elle.

Il n'a pas fait un mètre que les doigts de l'homme se resserrent sur le col de sa veste, le tirant vers l'arrière en l'étranglant.

« Ly-dia », dans un étrange gargarisme.

.

Des coups violents sur la porte semblent sortir celle-ci de sa transe. Elle cligne des yeux avant de les poser sur Dean, à deux doigts de se faire transpercer la nuque par le crochet vénéneux.

« Charles », en se levant. « Je t'en supplie », avançant les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

L'homme cesse tout mouvement tout en maintenant sa prise sur Dean. Son odeur, mélange de putréfaction et de testostérone, lui donne la nausée.

.

« Charles », en pleurant.

Les cris du jeune homme, les effluves hormonales, la folie latente dans laquelle baigne la pièce, Dean ferme les yeux et la rage terrée en lui depuis des jours remonte tout le long de son échine pour enfin exploser. Libératoire…

Dans un mugissement sourd, il parvient à se redresser et profite de l'effet de surprise pour se saisir du crochet et le briser net.

Charles hurle, furieux, en se ruant vers Dean qui sort de sa poche le petit miroir prêté par Eileen et le tend vers son agresseur.

.

Stoppé en plein élan, le regard vitreux s'ancre dans le reflet de la glace. Les gonds de la porte finissent par céder et Sam surgit, revolver à la main.

Le spectre se déforme alors que son image s'efface. Les deux frères auraient juré voir un sourire se tracer sur les lèvres à moitié dévorées par la putrescence.

.

Des cris, des pleurs, la panique dans les chambres avoisinantes et des bruits de pas…

Un infirmier suivi d'un garde se figent devant la porte fracassée.

« Agent Sinclair » les rassure Sam en plantant son badge d'agent fédéral devant leur nez. « Tout va bien… Assurez-vous juste que tous les patients rejoignent leurs chambres et que plus personne ne traîne dans les couloirs… »

« Bi… Bien… On s'en occupe tout de suite », les salue le garde en s'éloignant, tirant l'infirmier par la manche.

.

« Dean ? », en rangeant son arme. « Hey, mec… Ça va ? », en posant une main ferme sur son épaule.

« La vache… C'était moins une », en lui offrant un pauvre sourire.

 _« Sam »_

Eileeen se tient sur le seuil de la porte, visiblement essoufflée.

« Tout va bien », en s'approchant d'elle pour la serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

 _« Dean ? »_

.

Celui-ci s'est approché de Lydia. Le jeune homme, assis à présent sur son lit, a cessé de débattre dans le vide, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

« Lydia », fait Dean, d'une voix douce, tâchant de capter son attention.

Pour seule réponse, elle s'effondre en larme dans ses bras.

.

D'abord troublé, Dean répond à son étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'entre deux sanglots, elle finisse par tout leur révéler.

.

Tout n'est jamais qu'une question d'amour… aussi tordu soit-il.

Cinq ans qu'elle et son spectre de compagnon parcouraient les routes, semant sur leur passage mort et désolation.

Lydia n'a jamais eu la force d'y mettre un terme. L'a-t-elle jamais voulu d'ailleurs ?

C'était son devoir en tant qu'alpha de protéger son oméga. L'homme qu'elle aimait…

.

Ils finissent par la laisser seule… À présent de l'autre côté de son miroir, elle tend, à son tour, les mains à sa folie.

.

www

.

Enfoncé dans le divan, pieds sur la table basse, Dean sirote une bière devant une vieille série en noir et blanc.

Il flotte encore dans l'air la trace de ce qui s'est déroulé entre ces murs ces cinq derniers jours.

.

À peine rentrés d'Ada, les chaleurs d'Eileen se sont déclenchées. Nul mot n'a été nécessaire. Dean a simplement attrapé son sac de voyage, y jetant quelques vêtements, son walkman et ses écouteurs.

Il a salué le réceptionniste du _« Home sweet home »,_ le motel où il a pris l'habitude de louer une chambre quand Sam et Eileen ont besoin de plus d'intimité.

Les phéromones relâchées par la compagne de son frère ont beau ne pas le cibler, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'elles influent sur sa libido et détraquent la belle machine hormonale alpha qu'il est.

.

Ce matin-là, quand Dean, les yeux cernés de fatigue, sac sur l'épaule, rentre au bunker, il ne faut pas être devin pour savoir ce qu'il a fait de ses nuits.

L'odeur qui l'enveloppe parle d'elle-même. La fêlure dans son regard aussi.

.

Un bruit de pas. Le divan s'enfonce. Sam pose deux bières sur la table et imite la position de son frère.

« C'est quoi ? », s'enquiert Sam en indiquant la télévision d'un mouvement de la tête.

« J'sais pas… C'est marrant », en souriant, un peu béat, devant les pitreries du héros.

« Merde, Dean ! T'empeste », grimace-t-il en attrapant une bière par le goulot.

« T'es mal placé pour me faire la remarque », sourire en coin.

« Vrai », en riant en sourdine.

« Comment va Eileen ? », en vidant sa bière.

« Comme d'habitude… Elle a maudit tous les dieux… On a fait l'amour… Elle a insulté ses parents… On a refait l'amour… Elle m'a dit que j'étais génial… Et on a baisé comme des bêtes », en posant sa bouteille sur ses cuisses.

Dean reste un moment abasourdi, fixant le profil de son frère, soudain hypnotisé par l'émission qui passe sur l'écran.

« Mais quel con ! », se met à rire Dean en lui balançant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Sam qui explose de rire à son tour.

« Elle va bien… Là, elle se repose », en se reprenant.

« Fais gaffe à cette fille », sur un ton trop sérieux qui alerte son cadet.

« C'est bien ce que je compte faire », sur le même ton.

« Bien », sourire qui s'efface en se recalant au fond du divan.

« Dean ? »

« Hum ? », en se grattant la joue avec sa bouteille vide.

« Tu n'as jamais essayé de… de le… recontacter » bafouillant avec maladresse.

« Son numéro n'est plus attribué », répondit-il, abrupt, en fixant le goulot.

« Tu n'as… »

« Sammy… S'il te plaît », la gorge nouée. « Je ne veux pas en parler », en posant sa bouteille sur la table.

« Il le faudra bien pourtant », avec une douceur qui désarme Dean. « Ça va faire trois mois. »

« Merci… Trop gentil de me le rappeler », en se levant brusquement.

« Trois mois que tu te tapes tous les omégas que tu croises », d'une voix blanche.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? » vocifère Dean.

« Ça me fout que tu es mon frère », réplique-t-il. « Ça me fout que je cherche à comprendre », en haussant la voix.

« Comprendre quoi, Sammy ? Je suis un alpha, bordel », clame-t-il.

« Et alors ? » stupéfait. « Parce que tu es un alpha, ça te donne le droit de te comporter comme le dernier des abrutis ? » furieux, en se levant à son tour.

« Va te faire foutre, connard », acculé. « C'est facile pour toi, tu l'as trouvé ton oméga… Ta parfaite petite moitié », avec dédain.

« Ça n'a rien à voir » se défend Sam.

« Cela a tout à voir », réplique sèchement Dean.

« On peut aimer quelqu'un sans que ce ne soit relié à cette foutue biologie, Dean », en se rasseyant, regard lointain.

« Merde, Sammy », faisant soudain le rapprochement. « Putain, pardon », en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

« Jessica ne serait pas morte… », affecté. « Elle n'était ni alpha ni oméga, Dean, et pourtant on s'aimait… Ce que nous sommes ne nous définit pas… C'est que nous faisons de nos vies qui le fait… On ne peut pas lutter contre notre nature, il faut l'accepter pour ce qu'elle est et faire avec… Ça ne m'a pas empêché d'aimer Jessica comme ça ne m'empêche pas, aujourd'hui, d'aimer Eileen »

« Je me demandais quand tu allais me cracher le morceau », attrapant les mots au vol.

« Nous nous sommes clamés », en baissant la tête, le rouge aux joues. « Hier »

Dean se rapproche lentement et tire sur le col de son frère, dévoilant les traces d'une morsure à la base de son cou.

« Vous en avez mis du temps », en relâchant le col et reprenant sa place.

« On voulait être certains… » suspendant ses mots.

« Je vois », en saisissant la bouteille de bière ramenée par son frère.

« Dean ? »

« Hum », en buvant une gorgée.

« Eileen et moi, on a parlé de vous hier après… Enfin bref… », embarrassé.

« Tu la clames et tu penses à moi ? », en faisant la grimace. « Mec ! », faussement horrifié.

« Non, on se disait juste que vous formiez une belle équipe », réplique Sam. « Et que vous nous manquiez »

« Je ne vous suffis plus, c'est ça ? », ne pouvant cacher la tristesse derrière sa boutade.

« Imbécile », avec tendresse.

.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent où chacun semble se perdre dans ses introspections tout en regardant un vieux film de guerre sans intérêt.

.

« Je ne pourrais jamais clamer un oméga, Sam… J'ai pensé que l'alpha que je suis le pourrait parce qu'après tout, c'est écrit dans nos gènes, non ? Héréditaire », en mimant des guillemets. « Mais j'en suis juste incapable. », en se renfrognant, dépité.

.

« Il me manque », finit par avouer Dean, tête baissée. « Chaque jour un peu plus »

.

Sam lui offre un sourire compatissant en s'enfonçant dans les coussins. Une tape sur la cuisse de son aîné et tout est dit.

.

www

.

Le lendemain voit émerger de la chambre une Eileen lumineuse qui arbore fièrement sa morsure. Elle rejoint Dean et Sam dans la cuisine où elle partage avec eux une vingtaine de pancakes disposés au milieu de la table sur deux assiettes.

.

Dean qui, suite à la discussion avec son frère, n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. N'en pouvant plus de chercher le sommeil, il a fini par se lever et s'installer devant le portable de Sam, tasse de café à la main. Il a tapé « couple alpha » pour aussitôt se mettre à rire avec l'envie de chialer comme un con. Il a éteint avant même de lire quoi que ce soit et s'est enfermé dans la cuisine.

Pancake au menu.

.

Le déjeuner se passe dans la bonne humeur, Dean ne cessant de taquiner son frère et Eileen.

Déjeuner interrompu par un appel sur le téléphone de Sam.

« Le boulot », en voyant le nom de Garth s'afficher sur l'écran.

.

Les traits de Sam qui s'assombrissent n'annoncent rien de bon… Dean vide son café tandis qu'Eileen verse du sirop d'érable sur son pancake, caressant distraitement de son autre main sa morsure.

Ce simple geste magnétisant réveille les sens de l'alpha… Eileen relève brusquement la tête, l'odeur de Dean noie toute la pièce.

« Pardon », lâche-t-il en se levant sous le regard suspicieux de son frère toujours au téléphone.

.

Il se dirige vers la salle de bain quand ses pas l'arrêtent devant sa chambre… La clef est toujours là.

Il pose la main sur la clinche et son front sur la porte. Sa respiration se fait laborieuse. Il ferme les yeux et revoit la morsure sur le cou d'Eileen. Elle le brûle, lui rappelant l'absent.

.

Deux tours et la porte s'ouvre. L'odeur de Castiel est encore là… Insidieuse, elle se glisse sous sa peau, elle dresse son sexe… Il en a le souffle coupé…

La violence du manque lui fait mal. Il referme la porte et s'y adosse.

Une nouvelle bouffée de son odeur se mêle à la sienne. Il est là, devant lui, avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

 _« Dean »_ , de sa voix rauque.

.

Dean qui défait sa ceinture, se déboutonne en ne cessant de fixer ce mirage qui s'approche. Pantalon sur les genoux, sexe au garde-à-vous, il s'offre, mais l'illusion s'efface quand la main s'apprête à le caresser.

.

Dans un cri déchirant, Dean se saisit de sa queue et se masturbe à en avoir mal… Il cherche à le retrouver, à revoir son image.

Il n'y a plus que son odeur qui l'enivre. De son autre main, il pénètre son intimité… Un doigt d'abord.

Mais ça ne lui suffit pas…

Il en rajoute un deuxième et un troisième… La douleur est là, vive et brûlante, mais il s'en fout… Il voudrait que ce soit _lui_ qui le laboure et non ses doigts.

Son sexe pulse dans sa main, il baisse les yeux… Il la revoit… Cette bouche qui le suce et le boit jusqu'à plus soif…

« Cass », en sentant poindre l'orgasme.

Les doigts fouillent à la recherche de cet amas de nerfs… Cherchent la délivrance.

.

L'arrière de son crâne frappe violemment la porte dans un cri muet, alors que ses doigts ne cessent d'entrer et de sortir et, son autre main, de le masturber.

Son pouce caresse son gland et Dean jouit en criant le nom de son ancien amant. Les jambes coupées, il se laisse tomber sur les genoux en fixant ses deux mains souillées…

.

Son cri de rage et de détresse résonne jusque dans la cuisine.

.

Une heure plus tard, Sam frappe à la porte. Devant l'absence de réponse, il entre.

Dean dort, recroquevillé sur son lit, un oreiller serré entre les bras.

.

Fin du chapitre.

.

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain, si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	5. Chapitre E

**J'en viens à ne plus savoir quoi dire pour vous remercier tellement vos retours, mise en follow ou favoris me touchent...**

 **.**

 **Merci aux guest Mysty et Courtney Ackles.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha pour son oeil avisé.**

 **N'oubliez pas d'aller lire sa version de ce défi « Instinct faillure » sur Wattpad et AO3 avec son couple fétiche, le Vutch.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents...**

.

Chapitre E

.

C'est un bruit de froissement de tissu qui le sort de sa torpeur. Dean grimace. Ses mains collent, puent et son entrejambe est encore humide. Il cligne des yeux, aperçoit une tasse de café et un sandwich sur sa table de chevet.

.

 _« Dean »_ l'appelle doucement Eileen.

« Sors… Bon Dieu, Eileen », rouge de honte. « Je t'en supplie… Sors d'ici » la voix rauque d'avoir crié.

« _Non_ », en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Dean enfouit son visage dans son oreiller.

« _Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger_ », avec ce timbre si particulier.

« Je n'ai pas faim », en glissant sa main vers son pantalon, soulagé de le voir relevé sur ses hanches.

Seuls les boutons sont encore ouverts, mais c'est un moindre mal.

« Il n'a pas fière allure, l'alpha… Pas vrai », amer.

 _« Dean ? »_ , en le forçant à la regarder, main tapotant sur son épaule.

« Pardon », oubliant qu'elle ne peut lire ses lèvres dans cette position.

Il se retourne sur le dos, un peu à contrecœur. Par réflexe ou par pudeur, il balance le drap sur son bassin.

 _« Tu es différent »_ , énoncé comme une évidence.

« Je ne suis pas différent », en plaçant son avant-bras sur ses yeux pour ne pas voir le jugement dans son regard. « J'ai juste fini par arrêter de me voiler la face… Mon père avait raison… On ne fuit pas sa nature »

« _C'est exact… mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que l'on doit courber l'échine face à celle-ci »,_ avec un pointe de colère. « _Je suis née femme et oméga dans un monde d'hommes… Je suis devenue sourde dans un monde d'entendants… Ça ne m'a pas empêchée de m'affirmer en tant que personne sans jamais renier ce que j'étais ni qui j'étais_ », en écartant le bras de Dean de son visage. « _Ça ne m'a pas empêchée de devenir l'une des vôtres_ », autoritaire. « _Sam ne m'a jamais regardée comme une oméga… Tu ne m'as jamais regardée comme une oméga »_ , en se radoucissant.

« Eyleen »

« _Laisse-moi finir_ », l'interrompt-elle. « _Tu as changé, Dean, et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ?_ », d'une voix posée.

« Eileen… S'il te plaît », redoutant la suite.

« _Ce jour-là, dans la forêt… Quand on a combattu ce Crocotta… Tu as eu peur_ »

Dean fronce les sourcils, prêt à la contredire.

« _Peur de l'avoir perdu… Peur de ce que tu as ressenti_ », le coupant dans son élan. « _En tant qu'alpha, ton instinct t'a ordonné de le protéger… et tu sais ce que cela signifie_ »

« Non », gémit-il.

« _Tu dis ne plus vouloir fuir ta vraie nature ?_ », en lui posant une main sur la joue. « _Cela fait des mois que tu ne fais que cela_. »

« C'est impossible », las, en repoussant doucement sa main.

« _Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un alpha ou parce que tu refuses ce qui vous lie ? »_ , en lui souriant avec tendresse. « _Le jour où tu accepteras de ne plus combattre ce que tu es, Dean, ce jour-là, tu seras libre »_ , en se levant. « _Maintenant mange et pense à prendre une douche_ », en se pinçant les narines.

Elle s'apprête à partir quand Dean la retient par le poignet, accoudé à son matelas. Les mots restent coincés alors il lui offre un pauvre sourire. Sourire auquel elle répond avant de quitter la chambre.

.

www

.

 _Comté de Jefferson, West Virginie…_

 _Deux jours plus tard…_

 _._

« Tu es certain qu'on est au bon endroit ? » maugrée Dean debout à côté de l'Impala, main en appui sur la portière encore ouverte.

« D'après les dernières coordonnées envoyées par Fox à Garth, on est à moins d'un kilomètre du lieu indiqué par le GPS », confirme Sam en sortant de l'habitacle, téléphone à la main.

« _Dude_ … Comment veux-tu retrouver un mec là-dedans ? », en pointant la forêt de George Washington et de Jefferson qui s'étend sur des milliers de kilomètres devant eux.

.

Un bruit de portière qui claque et Eileen les rejoint en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer le paysage.

.

« De toute manière, il va falloir continuer à pied… Pour Baby, la balade s'arrête ici. » peste Dean en tapotant le toit de sa voiture.

« Je vais prévenir Garth. », en joignant le geste à la parole.

« C'est ça… Fais donc », baragouine Dean entre ses dents.

.

« _Dean… Est-ce que ça va ?_ » s'inquiète Eileen.

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne la sens pas cette histoire », regard anxieux sur l'horizon.

Il s'écarte et claque la portière avant de s'approcher du bord de la petite colline qui donne sur la vallée et les montagnes boisées environnantes.

« Je connais Asa Fox depuis plus de vingt ans », en se tournant vers Eileen pour qu'elle puisse lire sur ses lèvres. « C'est l'un des meilleurs chasseurs, si pas le meilleur que je connaisse, mais c'est surtout l'un des plus solitaires et des plus teigneux… Le genre de gars qui préférerait crever plutôt que de demander de l'aide… Une vraie tête de pioche », avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix. « Alors savoir qu'il a fait appel à Garth… », en se mordant la lèvre. « C'est mauvais signe », les yeux tournés vers la vaste étendue verte.

.

« Okay » lance Sam tout en se rapprochant d'eux. « Garth a fait quelques recherches… Les coordonnées sont celle de l'emplacement d'une cabane de chasseurs à découvert à moins d'un kilomètre d'ici… Merci les satellites de surveillance », sourire en coin « Garth y a repéré une moto… Il s'avère justement que Fox en a loué une, il y a de cela 15 jours »

« Comme par hasard. » l'interrompt Dean en rechignant tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur l'immense étendue verte.

Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, il ne parvient pas à se départir de cette petite voix qui lui chuchote à l'oreille que quelque chose cloche dans ces fichus bois.

« On y va… Il vaudrait mieux y arriver avant la tombée de la nuit » suggère Sam en retournant vers la voiture.

« Je la sens pas cette putain d'histoire », soliloque Dean en tapant le bout de sa chaussure sur le sol, balançant une motte d'herbe dans le vide.

.

Debout devant le coffre ouvert, Sam distribue les bagages. À lui et Eileen, les sacs paquetages. À Dean, celui en bandoulière avec les armes.

« Prêt ? », s'apprêtant à refermer le coffre.

Comme unique réponse, Dean balance son sac sur son épaule.

.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, guidés par le téléphone de Sam, ils atteignent une parcelle dégagée au terrain jonché de souches d'arbres et de buissons qui s'entrelacent. Au milieu de celle-ci se dresse une cabane en rondins.

Dean laisse tomber son sac à ses pieds et se masse l'épaule tandis que son frère s'approche prudemment de l'abri.

D'un geste de la main, Eileen interpelle Dean en lui indiquant des traces de roues qui forment de profonds sillons dans la terre meuble.

Il opine en reprenant son sac par les anses.

Sam fait le tour de la cabane et se penche à l'unique fenêtre de celle-ci, tranche de la main en appui entre son front et la vitre. Dans l'obscurité, il parvient à distinguer une table et deux lits superposés à la droite de celle-ci.

.

Derrière la maison, appuyée sur sa béquille, Dean aperçoit une moto Enduro. Il s'approche et passe un doigt sur la boue sèche incrustée sur le carénage. Il en déduit qu'elle n'a pas dû bouger de là depuis un certain temps.

Il fouille du regard les alentours en se mordillant la lèvre.

.

De son côté, Eileen a posé son sac près de l'entrée. Par réflexe, elle glisse sa main sous sa veste et la resserre autour de la crosse de son Glock. De l'autre, elle frappe deux coups sur la porte.

 _« Asa Fox ?_ », alors que Sam la rejoint, arme au poing.

Vu l'absence de réaction de son compagnon, elle tourne doucement la clinche et ouvre.

.

L'odeur de renfermé et de testostérone mêlés les prend au nez alors que la lumière provenant de l'extérieur éclaire l'unique pièce de la cabane.

Une table noyée sous la paperasse. Deux chaises… À droite, un bassin sur un meuble en bois où gisent pêle-mêle assiettes et tasses sales. Dans le fond, deux lits superposés. Un sac de couchage est étendu sur le sommier du bas.

Une lanterne de camping à dynamo pend au plafond.

.

Dean entre à son tour et grimace. Sam se penche sur la table et fouille du bout de l'index quelques papiers et un carnet abandonné. Ses sourcils se froncent, il range son arme et tire une chaise avant de commencer à rassembler les notes tout en en lisant certaines en diagonale.

.

« Okay » soupire Dean. « J'ai compris… Je vais faire du café. »

Il s'approche de l'évier de fortune auprès duquel repose un paquet de café filtre.

.

 _« Il y a une pompe à l'extérieur_ » l'informe Eileen qui pose son paquetage près des lits.

« Je m'en occupe », en attrapant un seau qui traîne au sol.

 _« Je vais tenter de faire du feu »,_ indiquant le petit réchaud à gaz près de l'évier de fortune.

.

Dean ne lui répond pas et sort.

.

La pompe se trouve à quelques pas de la cabane. Usée et attaquée par la rouille. Il s'arrête net…

Cette odeur… Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« Merde », en lâchant le seau et s'accroupissant.

Il passe les bouts de ses doigts sur la terre humide.

.

« Un démon », en ouvrant la porte. « Je pense qu'on a affaire à un démon »

« Quoi ? », sursaute Sam.

« Je viens de trouver des traces de pas, et surtout ça pue le souffre près du puits, et pas du genre à être naturel », en refermant derrière lui.

« Tiens », réplique Sam en lui tendant une feuille de papier.

« C'est quoi ? », en la saisissant du bout des doigts.

« Une liste de noms… Je vais demander confirmation à Garth, mais je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que ce sont tout ceux de chasseurs »

« Quoi ? », dubitatif.

« J'en ai reconnu quelques-uns parmi eux… Là, j'en suis encore à tenter d'y voir clair », dépité en pointant les notes de Fox.

« Reste à découvrir le lien avec ce trou perdu », en se frottant la nuque, soucieux. « Et surtout le pourquoi de la présence de ce démon »

« J'espère pouvoir bientôt te donner une réponse », en posant sa main sur une pile de papiers à sa droite. « En attendant, je vais faire une photo de cette liste et l'envoyer à Garth », en tendant la main, incitant Dean à lui rendre la feuille.

 _« Je vais t'aider »_ lui propose Eileen en prenant place à ses côtés.

.

Tout en tirant l'eau du puits, Dean fixe les profondeurs des bois… Il a cette impression soudaine que quelque chose… Quelqu'un l'appelle… C'est physique, ça lui tord les boyaux comme si ses intestins s'étaient transformés en fil d'Ariane.

« Putain », pâle, renversant la moitié du contenu du seau sur ses chaussures.

Il jure en revenant sur ses pas…

.

www

.

Le bruit des pages qui se tournent, celui du bois qui craque dans le poêle, l'odeur du café filtre et celle de la soupe qui chauffe…

Un parfum plus acre flotte dans l'air. Celui des pensées qui transpirent et de leurs statuts qui s'affirment, marquant la pièce de leurs odeurs.

.

Le téléphone de Sam sonne et vibre sur la table.

.

« Garth » le salue le cadet en décrochant.

Il se frotte le visage de l'autre main, tiraillé par la fatigue.

Dean et Eileen échangent un regard entendu qui en dit long sur leurs appréhensions.

Dean qui n'écoute pas un mot de la conversation entre son frère et Garth. Il ferme les yeux et respire.

Il les rouvre au son du téléphone jeté sur la table.

« J'en déduis que les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes », balance Dean, du sarcasme plein la voix.

« Cette liste », en la reprenant. « Ce sont effectivement les noms de chasseurs… Tous ont été portés disparus ou n'ont plus donnés signe de vie depuis leur dernière chasse… D'après Garth, plus personne n'a de nouvelles de Sliders, le premier sur la liste, depuis plus de trois mois »

« Ils sont douze là-dessus », fait Dean, effaré.

« Douze répertoriés par Fox », précise Sam. « En soi, ça ne veut rien dire »

« Il doit avoir une raison pour qu'Asa se soit rendu ici… Il doit y avoir une raison pour qu'un démon l'y ait suivi… Cette forêt… » soliloque Dean en détournant les yeux vers la fenêtre. « Cette forêt pue la mort », le vert qui s'assombrit.

« _Sam »_ fait Eileen, inquiète. « _Et si ces coordonnées n'avaient pas été envoyées par Fox ? »_

« J'y ai pensé » admet-il. « Le message était destiné à Garth. » souligne Sam. « Si comme je le pense, c'est lui qui était la cible, notre démon ne devait pas s'attendre à voir débarquer trois autres chasseurs à sa place », en échangeant un regard de connivence avec Dean.

.

www

.

Depuis leur récente discussion, Sam ainsi qu'Eileen restent enfermés dans la cabane dont ils ont badigeonnés les murs de symbole de protection.

Une couverture miteuse est tendue devant la fenêtre, leur permettant de pouvoir bouger sans être vus de l'extérieur.

Seul signe de vie, Dean. Il sort pour puiser de l'eau, ramener du bois ou satisfaire un besoin naturel.

Moue dégoûtée, il déverse le contenu de son seau près de l'orée du bois et fixe les profondeurs obscures de celui-ci.

.

Un craquement dans son dos le fait sursauter… Quand il se retourne, un homme se tient debout à quelques pas de lui.

« Vous devriez vous montrer plus prudent… Chasseur », d'une voix suave en accord avec son physique presque trop parfait.

Dean dégaine aussitôt son arme mais d'un mouvement aérien, l'homme attire le Beretta dans sa propre main, tel un aimant.

« Belle pièce mais inutile », en l'écrasant entre ses doigts comme une vulgaire coquille d'œuf.

.

Dean est cloué sur place par une puissance invisible, incapable du moindre geste alors que l'homme se rapproche, mains croisées dans le dos.

Il porte un costume et une chemise noire dont le premier bouton est ouvert. L'homme l'observe un long moment, semblant apprécier ce qu'il voit.

« Beau trophée », en glissant l'ongle de son index sur la joue de Dean.

« Va te faire foutre, connard » vocifère ce dernier.

« Je te conseille de me parler sur un autre ton », réplique l'homme sèchement en lui tirant les cheveux vers l'arrière.

« Je t'emmerde », rajoute Dean en articulant chaque syllabe, le défiant du regard.

.

Sam scrute la scène depuis la cabane.

« Dean » peste-t-il entre ses dents en les épiant par une fente entre deux rondins.

Eileen le calme d'une pression sur son avant-bras tout en tenant de l'autre une paire de menottes gravées.

.

« Tu feras moins le malin quand je t'aurai appris la politesse », le menace l'homme en relâchant sa prise.

« Dixit _le malin_ qui n'a même pas celle de se présenter », siffle Dean, sarcastique.

« Joli », en l'applaudissant. « Courageux, même si la peur suinte par tous tes pores », en inspirant profondément.

« Relâche-moi et tu feras moins le fier, je te le garantis » continue-t-il de le provoquer.

« Tu ne peux rien contre moi », en riant, les yeux basculant dans le noir. « Tu voulais savoir mon nom… Vengeance », en lui souriant. « Mais je suis plus connu sous le nom de… »

« Arioch, merci je connais mes leçons » le coupe Dean.

« Alors tu dois savoir que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi », dédaigneux.

« C'est là que tu te trompes, du con », en souriant, béat.

Un jet d'eau bénite dans sa nuque et le démon hurle en se retournant.

Furieux, il se jette sur Sam qui l'asperge une nouvelle fois. Arioch le projette plusieurs mètres en arrière, la main vers l'avant.

« Coucou », alors qu'une menotte se referme sur son poignet.

Arioch fait face à Dean qui lui assène une violente droite.

« On t'a jamais appris que l'orgueil est un très vilain défaut et le pire des péchés ? », se moquant ouvertement du démon qui regarde, pétrifié, la chaîne qui le relie à Dean et l'empêche d'agir, bloquant tous ses pouvoirs. « Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu as fait des autres », en sortant le couteau de Ruby et le collant sous sa gorge.

« Comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure… Va te faire foutre », lui crache-t-il au visage.

« TUUUUUUUT… mauvaise réponse », en enfonçant la lame dans son épaule.

Le démon hurle tout en tâchant de se défaire de son étreinte.

.

« DEAN » le somme son frère.

Sam lui bloque l'avant-bras alors qu'il s'apprête à frapper le démon une seconde fois.

« Il y a des moyens plus efficace de le faire parler »

« On n'a pas le temps », en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Il faut le prendre », réplique Sam. « Mort, il ne nous servira à rien », sèchement.

 _« Ton frère a raison »_ , approuve Eileen.

.

Dean hésite un instant avant de se redresser lentement.

Sans un regard, il tend le couteau, manche vers l'avant à Sam, puis tire sur la chaîne pour obliger le démon à se relever.

.

www

.

Attaché sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce, Arioch toise ses gardiens d'un air hautain.

« La mort ne me fait pas peur » déclame-t-il sur un ton théâtral.

« On ne compte pas te tuer », réplique Sam. « On fera juste en sorte que tu finisses par répondre à nos questions »

« C'est impossible », glacial.

« Nous sommes les descendants des hommes de lettres », en se penchant vers lui. « Pour nous, rien n'est impossible »

« Les Winchester ? », d'une voix blanche.

« En chair et en os », gronde Dean en s'avançant. « Alors écoute-moi bien, tête de gland, parce que je ne vais pas me répéter dix fois… Soit tu parles, soit on te renvoie illico presto chez toi après t'avoir assaisonné comme il se doit », en tirant sur la chaîne des menottes qui le lie toujours au démon.

« Je suis terrifié », impassible.

« Tu vas l'être… Crois-moi… Eileen ! », en se tournant vers elle.

Elle s'écarte et, posés sur la table derrière elle, des seringues et des flacons.

« De l'eau salée en intraveineuse…Ça te dit ? », regard mauvais.

Pour toute réponse, Arioch lui crache aux pieds.

« Mauvaise réponse ». Il attrape une seringue et la plante dans son bras. « Bon trip », en lui en injectant tout le contenu.

.

Arioch serre les dents pour ne pas hurler mais finit par céder.

« Fils de pute… Vous me le paierez », en vomissant sa haine.

« Où sont-ils ? », en posant ses deux mains en appui sur les cuisses du démon. « Et t'avise pas de me recracher dessus », en lui collant une droite.

« Dean ! » le somme son frère.

« Où sont-ils ? » réitère l'aîné, trop calme.

L'air est empli de testostérone et de soufre.

Intenable.

Dean s'empare d'une fiole et remplit lentement sa seringue.

« Alors ? », en la collant contre la veine jugulaire du démon.

« Je ne vous dirai rien », les yeux à présent noirs comme l'ébène.

Dean lui sourit et injecte l'eau salée, doucement.

Arioch tremble sur sa chaise avant de se mettre à baver.

« Allez en enfer », criant sa douleur.

« Toi d'abord », en vidant le contenu d'une pression.

.

La torture continue pendant de longues minutes. Écrasée par l'atmosphère devenue irrespirable, Eileen sort de la cabane.

« Laisse-lui reprendre un peu de forces… Tu vas finir par le tuer avant d'avoir eu tes réponses », ordonne Sam à son aîné avant de suivre sa compagne.

.

 _« Désolée »_ s'excuse-t-elle, adossée près de la porte.

« Ne le sois pas », en la prenant dans ses bras.

 _« On devrait commencer l'exorcisme »,_ suggère-t-elle.

« C'est trop tôt », avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« _Et s'il refuse de parler ?_ », en fixant la forêt face à eux. _« Et si… »_ , suspendant ses mots.

Sam s'est crispé contre elle. Elle suppose que les cris ont dû reprendre.

.

Dean s'écarte et prend une autre seringue remplie d'eau bénite.

« Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses », alors que Sam revient, seul.

L'aiguille s'enfonce dans la cuisse du démon.

« Dis bonjour au petit Jésus », en vidant le contenu d'une pression.

Pris de spasmes violents, les yeux révulsés, le démon ouvre la bouche dans un cri muet…

.

Eileen grimace si elle n'entend pas les cris d'Arioch, elle perçoit les vibrations de la chaise sur le sol.

.

Dean se détourne et s'appuie sur le bord de la table. Il a beau savoir que c'est un démon qui se tord sur ce siège, ça n'en reste pas moins le corps d'un innocent qui meurt sous la torture infligée.

De rage, il remplit la seringue et tire sur la chaîne pour rappeler au démon qu'il est toujours là.

« Où sont-ils ? », en se retournant.

.

Le visage d'Arioch est marqué par la souffrance plus d'orbes noirs, juste deux yeux d'un vert profond qui le fixent.

« Je compte jusqu'à trois », visage fermé.

« Non » le supplie le démon sans plier pour autant.

« Mauvaise réponse », en plantant l'aiguille dans son bras tout en fermant les yeux.

.

Il y a des jours où Dean maudit ce boulot de merde.

.

www

.

Le soleil, tout doucement, émerge de sa longue nuit. Cela fait plus de deux heures qu'ils progressent à travers bois.

Sam ouvre la marche, suivi de Dean qui tire Arioch relié à son poignet par sa chaîne. Le démon qui bute un pas sur deux tombe et se relève aussitôt, refusant de s'abaisser encore plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait.

.

Arioch est conscient que ses heures sont comptées. Il lève la tête et observe une dernière fois les étoiles.

Un choc sur son poignet l'oblige à reprendre sa route. Il tourne la tête vers Eileen qui se tient derrière lui et se fait la réflexion qu'il aurait aimé accrocher une femme à son tableau de chasse.

.

« Pourquoi ? » lance Dean, d'une voix brisée par la fatigue.

Il jette un regard en biais vers le démon

« Pourquoi quoi ? », faussement innocent.

Dean tire sur la chaîne et Arioch trébuche, évitant de justesse de tomber.

« Un contrat », finit-il par répondre après quelques secondes.

« Un contrat ? », suspicieux.

« Un jeune homme s'est présenté à un démon des croisements… En échange de son âme, il a demandé justice »

« Justice ? », en affichant une moue contrite.

« Un oméga violé, abandonné mourant dans le caniveau recueilli par un couple de Kitsune… Jusque-là, excepté la nature des parents adoptifs, rien de bien exceptionnel », en se tournant vers Eileen. « Sauf qu'un chasseur en a décidé autrement, n'hésitant pas à tuer ses parents devant lui… Vous connaissez la suite », en soupirant, las.

« Le chasseur ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ? » lui demande Dean sans aucune animosité.

« Le premier de ma liste… J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à honorer ce contrat », rictus satisfait.

« Et… Et les autres ? » , en stoppant et lui faisant face.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit… J'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir », en haussant nonchalant les épaules, glissant sa main libre dans la poche de son pantalon. « Tant qu'à être sur terre, autant en profiter pour faire un peu le ménage. »

Eileen pose la sienne sur l'avant-bras de Dean. Elle dodeline de la tête avant de lui offrir un sourire triste. Elle l'incite à reprendre leur route, Sam ayant pris de l'avance pendant leur aparté.

.

Après une nouvelle demi-heure à marcher à travers bois, Sam s'arrête…

« Et maintenant ? »

« Tout droit… Ensuite, je peux vous assurer que vous n'aurez plus à me le demander », sur un ton qui laisse sous-entendre le pire.

Dean tire brusquement sur sa chaîne. Arioch lui sourit, arrogant.

Ils cheminent en silence en même temps que le jour se lève. Il fait froid, la rosée matinale s'ajoute à la sueur qui colle leurs vêtements, renforçant la sensation d'humidité et de fatigue. La peur aussi.

.

Sam ralentit le pas. Le cadet n'ose se tourner vers son frère. Ils l'ont reconnue cette odeur de plus en plus présente dans l'air.

Celle de la mort… De la putréfaction…

.

Le rictus d'Arioch s'efface à chaque mètre qui le rapproche de sa propre fin.

.

Les premiers rayons du soleil percent péniblement la canopée et plongent entre les branches. Halo autour de ces troncs devenus chemin de croix.

L'odeur est épouvantable. Sam relève son col sur son nez. Eileen lutte pour ne pas vomir. Le bruit de la chaîne que Dean relâche résonne et fait écho.

Oiseau de mauvaise augure.

Ils se figent tous devant l'innommable spectacle qui s'offre à eux. Des dizaines de corps exposés comme des trophées, mains attachées entre deux arbres. Certains disloqués, démembrés… Marionnettes désarticulées.

D'autres rongés par les vers. Déchiquetés par les oiseaux. Dévorés par les bêtes.

.

Pas un mot n'est échangé devant ce cercueil en plein air qui semble ne pas vouloir finir.

.

Après plusieurs minutes où nul n'a le courage de bouger, ils sont sortis de leur macabre découverte par un gémissement provenant des bois.

Sam réagit le premier et se rue vers l'avant, luttant contre les haut-le-cœur qui jouent au yo-yo entre son estomac et sa trachée…

« Dean… Amène-toi, bordel », lui ordonne-t-il.

L'aîné fouille ses poches, en sort une clef, détache la menotte de son poignet. Il balance la chaîne autour d'un tronc et l'attache à l'autre poignet du démon.

Arioch se laisse glisser au sol en regardant Dean s'éloigner.

Sablier de sa future destinée…

.

Eileen est là, à quelques pas. Elle fait jouer un couteau d'argent entre ses mains en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

.

Sam se fige. Devant lui, Asa Fox, torse nu et tripes à l'air. Les bras tendus entre deux arbres, les pupilles figées dans l'horreur.

« Par ici » hurle Dean.

Sam cligne des paupières et recule d'un pas avant de rejoindre son frère qui retient un corps entre ses bras.

« Aide-moi, putain… Il est encore vivant »

« Qui est-ce ? », en notant les mains retenues par du fil barbelé.

« Je ne sais pas », horrifié. « Je ne le connais pas »

« Je reviens », en revenant sur ses pas.

.

 _« Sam ? »_ sursaute Eileen.

« Il y a des survivants », en fouillant dans le petit sac à dos de sa compagne.

Il en sort un couteau suisse puis lui fait face.

« Envoie un texto à Garth… Explique-lui la situation… Donne-lui les coordonnées de notre emplacement », en la prenant par les épaules. « Il saura quoi faire », en lui glissant son téléphone dans les mains.

Elle opine, luttant contre cette boule qui lui étrangle la gorge… Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer… Pas encore.

Elle fixe Arioch et note la colère dans ses orbes noirs… Avec ces survivants, sa vengeance a soudain pris un goût plus amer et sa mort prochaine, celle de l'acide.

.

Sam aide son frère à étendre le corps meurtri sur le sol. L'homme respire à peine, mais il est vivant. Un miracle dans ce Golgotha géant.

Sam découvre deux autres chasseurs encore en vie. Dean l'aide à les détacher avant de continuer son sinistre décompte.

.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, cinq hommes sont étendus au sol. L'un d'entre eux trouve la force de leur indiquer la direction de l'est.

« Je m'en occupe », lâche Dean, d'une voix défaite.

Le visage pâle strié de sang et de terre, il se relève en prenant appui sur un arbre. Ses jambes commencent à avoir du mal à le porter.

« Ça va aller ? » s'enquiert Sam.

Dean se contente de hocher la tête et de s'éloigner vers la direction indiquée par le chasseur.

.

Il découvre deux autres corps sans vie. Vu l'état de ceux-ci, il en déduit qu'ils doivent être les dernières victimes d'Arioch.

Quand il relève la tête, il note une ombre dans l'épaisseur de cette forêt maudite, une ombre dont il reconnaîtrait l'odeur parmi toutes les autres. Ce fichu fil d'Ariane lui arrache les tripes et le tire en avant.

Faible écho, un appel proche du murmure… Dernière trace d'un alpha qui se meurt.

.

« SAMMY… PAR ICI », en courant avant de se laisser tomber à genoux devant le corps affalé, suspendu par les bras. « Cass ! », en lui prenant le visage en coupe et le relevant doucement.

Il n'ose pas hausser la voix de peur de le briser rien qu'au son de celle-ci.

.

Du sang frais coule d'une blessure au cuir chevelu, ses lèvres sont sèches et ses joues sont rongées par un début de barbe.

« Cass », en lui caressant le dessous des yeux des pouces.

Il entend plus qu'il ne voit Sam arriver. Ce dernier, après un instant de stupeur, coupe doucement les barbelés qui déchirent les poignets de Castiel.

Dean le retient dans sa chute, le serrant contre lui. Entre ses doigts, il sent le liquide tiède qui s'échappe.

« Sammy ? » le suppliant du regard alors que ce dernier n'arrive pas à décrocher le sien du dos lacéré de Castiel.

« Dean », murmure Sam.

.

Arioch le sent arriver avant même de le voir. Eileen aussi a réagi. Une bouffée de testostérone étouffe l'odeur de la mort, précurseur de la sienne.

Dean est là. Trop calme. Le vert émeraude brillant d'un éclat d'or. Ils se jaugent un long moment et puis c'est l'explosion.

Le cri de l'alpha retentit, plus proche de celui de l'animal que de l'humain. Couteau de Ruby dans la main, il se jette sur Arioch et plante sa lame dans son épaule.

.

Onze cadavres… Onze coups…

.

Eileen en reste pétrifiée. Dean s'acharne. À califourchon sur sa proie, deux mains sur le manche, il poignarde Arioch en grognant. Le sang éclabousse son visage et se mêle à ses larmes de rage. L'air ambiant est saturé d'hormones et de fer.

« Crève », gronde Dean d'une voix étranglée en lui assenant un dernier coup en plein cœur.

.

Il finit par lâcher son arme, horrifié par son geste. Il fixe ses doigts ensanglantés.

L'adrénaline chute…

Eileen s'agenouille à ses côtés et le prend dans ses bras. Dean se balance d'avant en arrière, toujours à califourchon sur Arioch, baignant dans son sang.

.

Fin chapitre

.

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve pour l'épilogue de défi semaine prochaine, si le cœur vous en dit.**

.

 **Love you so much.**


	6. Chapitre F

**Nous voici arrivés à l'épilogue de cette histoire. Certes elle peut être frustrante pour certains ou certaines d'entre vous parce que j'ai abordé cette histoire du point de vue des personnages et non d'un point de vue social. L'univers de la série que je voulais garder ici (chasse, monstres etc...) ne me permettait pas vraiment cette approche. Cela dit, j'ai toujours mon autre histoire en tête et il n'est pas dit que je ne me lance pas dans l'avenir dans une fic plus longue et plus centrée sur cet aspect-là. A contre sens ne s'y prêtait juste pas.**

 **.**

 **Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos retours, vos mises en favori et follow. Merci à ceux qui ont tenté l'aventure malgré le sujet. Merci surtout pour votre fidélité et ce, où que je vous mène.**

 **.**

 **Merci à mes guest, Maly, Mysty et Chlo.**

 **.**

 **Merci tout particulier à Cha, ma béta et comparse pour son oeil de lynx et son soutien.**

 **Cha qui je vous rappelle à poster le dernier chapitre de sa fic « Faillure instinct » sur wattpad et AO3 (cela dit, il y aura un bonus ce mercredi)**

 **.**

 **Je vous souhaite de bonnes et heureuses fêtes de Noël.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

.

Chapitre F

.

Cela fait trois jours qu'ils sont de retour au bunker. Trois jours que Dean veille sur Castiel.

Il le lave, le rase, nettoie ses plaies, change ses bandages et dort dans un vieux fauteuil défoncé que Sam a installé au chevet du blessé.

Eileen vient prendre la relève quelques minutes par jour. Le temps que Dean prenne une douche et mange un morceau.

Il ne parle pas beaucoup et repousse toutes les tentatives de conversation amorcées par son frère et sa compagne.

Il a besoin de temps pour admettre l'inéluctable…

Accoudé à ses genoux, la tête serrée entre les mains, il se perd dans ses introspections.

Il soupire et se redresse. Castiel est étendu sur le ventre, le dos flagellé, la chair à vif qui peine à cicatriser.

Dean redoute l'instant où il se réveillera tout en l'espérant.

.

Un coup sur la porte et celle-ci s'ouvre sur Sam. Il entre, tasse de café à la main.

Mêlée à l'odeur du baume cicatrisant, celle de leurs fragrances baigne toute la pièce.

Celle de deux alphas que rien n'aurait dû réunir et que leur statut même aurait dû séparer.

.

Sam pose sa main sur l'épaule de son aîné et la serre doucement. De l'autre, il lui tend la tasse que Dean accepte sans détacher les yeux du lit.

« D'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, on n'a cessé de me marteler qu'il était impossible pour deux alphas de se lier », lâche Dean, d'une voix si basse que ses mots semblent murmurés. « Que ces relations étaient vouées à l'échec à cause de nos statuts de dominants… Que c'était biologique, tracé dans nos gènes… Baiser un alpha ne causait pas de souci en soi… En vouloir plus, par contre… »

« Pourtant Cass et toi êtes restés amants plus de trois ans… », souligne Sam, sans aucun jugement.

Il entend Dean étouffé un rire dépité.

« On n'a toujours fait que baiser ensemble », amer. « Même si je… je crois qu'il voulait plus… Qu'on tente ce plus, mais… », en buvant une gorgée pour cacher la maladresse de ses mots. « mais quand on se retrouvait, on était juste incapables de contrôler nos pulsions », ne pouvant cacher le regret derrière ses aveux. « C'est physique »

« Et toi, Dean ? »

« Quoi moi ? », en s'enfonçant dans les coussins.

« Tu n'en as jamais voulu de ce plus ? »

« Si », après quelques secondes d'hésitation. « Seulement, quand je suis avec lui, j'ai cette urgence primaire et presque animale de le posséder et qu'il me possède… À ce moment-là, il n'y a plus rien de rationnel, juste le besoin d'assouvir ce désir qui me brûle, nous brûle… jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne. »

« Et après ? »

« Après rien », tout en regardant Castiel respirer.

« La prochaine fois… Parce que d'alpha à alpha, je te le dit, il y aura une prochaine fois », en se penchant à son oreille. « Retiens-le et offrez-vous cette chance », en desserrant son étreinte sur son épaule. « Que je sache, il n'est stipulé dans aucune loi qu'un alpha ne peut se lier avec un autre alpha »

« La nature s'est chargée de le faire », en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« À vous de vous adapter… Une relation ne se construit pas que dans un lit, Dean »

« Mais c'est dans celui-ci que le lien se noue », en chassant la main de son frère.

Dean regrette aussitôt ces mots emplis de rage et de jalousie.

« Pardon », en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« J'aimais déjà Eileen bien avant de la nouer et d'en faire ma _compagne_ … Elle aurait refusé ce lien, je ne l'aurais pas moins aimée pour autant… C'est un choix commun »

« J'ai besoin de le savoir à moi », sur un ton possessif. « De me savoir à lui », en serrant le poing contre son bas-ventre.

« Et s'il refuse ? Que feras-tu, Dean ? »

Devant l'absence de réponse de son frère, Sam s'éloigne.

« Merci » l'entend-il grommeler.

« De rien, bro' », en ouvrant la porte.

« Je… je ne le laisserai plus repartir », répondant implicitement à la question restée en suspens.

« C'est un bon début », en sortant.

.

Après quelques secondes, Dean se lève, pose sa tasse sur la table de chevet et s'assied au bord du lit.

« Ça te dit, toi et moi ? », avec un doux sourire, main droite passant dans les courts cheveux bruns ébouriffés. « Ça risque d'être folklorique avec nos deux caractères de cochon, mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'on risque à essayer ? » , tout en glissant ses doigts dans les mèches rebelles.

Il tressaille quand la main de Castiel frôle sa cuisse.

« Cass ? », les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. « Eh Buddy ? », en bondissant du lit pour s'accroupir face à lui. « Cass ? », main sur sa joue.

« Dean ? », de cette voix si rauque qui lui a tant manqué.

« Je suis là », pouce effleurant sa lèvre inférieure avec cette folle envie de s'en emparer.

Il le voit lutter pour ouvrir les yeux et bien qu'il rêve de revoir ces foutus océans :

« On t'a ramené au bunker… Tout est fini… Dors ».

.

www

.

Dean pénètre dans la cuisine en baillant et s'étire avant de se diriger vers le percolateur.

Il s'affale sur une chaise et respire l'odeur du café, bientôt rejoint par Sam et Eileen.

.

 _« Comment va-t-il ?_ » lance-t-elle s'asseyant.

« Il râle… Il veut se lever…La routine, quoi ! », en fixant l'ambre noir.

« En même temps, ça fait presque une semaine qu'il est enfermé dans cette chambre, je peux le comprendre » poursuit Sam.

« Hum », répond Dean en buvant son café.

Il sent plus qu'il ne voit le regard que s'échangent Sam et Eileen.

« Pour répondre à la question qui vous brûle les lèvres… Non », en reposant sa tasse. « Et épargnez-moi vos réflexions », en levant la main.

« Il faudra bien un jour que vous abordiez le sujet »

« Lequel ? », sarcastique.

« Dean », se désespère Sam.

« On a fonctionné comme ça pendant des années et… » réplique-t-il, indolent.

« On a vu ce que ça a donné », le coupe Sam, aussi sec.

Dean se crispe mais garde le silence.

« Je ne referai plus la même erreur » se défend-il.

« Tu refais exactement la même erreur », en se levant sous le regard interrogateur de son aîné. « Tu ne veux donner aucune chance à votre histoire », ne pouvant cacher sa déception. « Alors qu'il est évident que tu en crèves d'envie », en sortant de la cuisine.

.

Dean ferme les yeux un long moment avant de les rouvrir sur ceux d'Eileen.

« Pas toi », avec un sourire résigné.

 _« Castiel t'aime, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »,_ le regard figé au sien.

« Je… », le souffle coupé.

Elle lui sourit en se levant à son tour et quitte la cuisine.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, penché au-dessus de l'évier, il vide sa tasse, le café devenu trop froid l'écœurant.

« Et merde », en serrant les bords du meuble, oscillant entre colère et frustration.

.

www

.

Quand il ouvre la porte de la chambre, Castiel est adossé au mur, calé par des coussins. Le silence se prolonge.

L'atmosphère devient pesante et l'air s'emplit de ces mêmes effluves qui les perdent à chaque fois.

.

Dean referme la porte et s'y colle. Souffle erratique. Pupilles qui se dilatent. Castiel est là, torse nu, le tissu de son pyjama qui se tend. Ça fait si longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas _retrouvés._

« Dean »

Il y a dans ce simple mot prononcé tant de non-dits. Le désir est là mais, dans ce bleu, il y a un éclat qui blesse Dean : la résignation.

Seulement en cet instant, il n'est plus capable de raisonner, pas plus que ne l'est Castiel.

.

Il ôte son t-shirt et le jette au sol tout en glissant à quatre pattes sur le matelas.

« Cass », en lui léchant les lèvres avant de le humer à la base du cou.

« Dean », emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains.

Dean qui plonge sur sa bouche comme un affamé et Castiel qui se laisse une nouvelle fois dévorer.

Il regarde son amant tirer sur son pyjama et se délecter de son sexe tendu et humide.

« Magnifique », en l'engloutissant jusqu'à moitié.

.

Castiel s'accroche à ses cheveux, l'oblige à le prendre toujours plus profond. Dean manque s'étouffer, ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues, mais il refuse de s'arrêter.

Dieu que le goût de son sexe lui a manqué, tout en le suçant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Dean », en s'arquant. « Oh bordel », alors que Dean se met à le masturber pour mieux pouvoir reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

« Cass », en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. « Alpha », en resserrant le sexe qui palpite dans sa main.

Il sent le sperme sur ses doigts alors que Castiel se cambre dans l'orgasme.

Il s'écarte et le regarde redescendre doucement toute en léchant sa main souillée. Le goût de son alpha. Juste une évidence.

.

Il tremble quand la main de Castiel ouvre sa braguette et fouille dans son boxer déjà humide.

Il gémit en retombant sur ses talons tandis que la main experte joue sur sa queue.

Il voudrait que tout ralentisse, mais son corps hurle à la délivrance.

« Dean », en lui mordillant le cou et Dean jouit dans une plainte proche de la détresse.

.

Ils restent l'un en face de l'autre, un temps qu'ils ne mesurent pas. Les mains collantes, les lèvres gonflées, la respiration en déséquilibre…

L'odeur de sexe et de testostérone occupe chaque molécule d'oxygène de la pièce.

Dean sourit. Castiel le lui rend.

Dean s'approche. Castiel grimace en s'écartant des coussins, douloureux rappel de son dos meurtri.

Leurs lèvres se cherchent et se trouvent.

Ni tension, ni envie, ni désir, ni soif de l'autre.

Juste un baiser lent, au rythme des caresses sur les visages et des mains sur les nuques.

Quand ils s'écartent front contre front, aucun mot n'est échangé.

.

Dean finit par se lever et sort de la chambre sans un regard en arrière et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il laisse l'eau tiède le détendre avant de glisser le long de la paroi de la douche. Il tend les mains, efface les dernières traces de sperme et déglutit.

Dans un cri de rage, il se frappe l'arrière du crâne contre la paroi, enfouissant sa tête entre ses avant-bras, accoudé à ses genoux.

.

www

.

« Sam,.. Je peux te demander un service ? », en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

« Dis toujours », en quittant son écran et fixant son frère.

« Tu pourrais t'occuper de Cass jusqu'à demain ? », main sur le chambranle.

« Vous vous êtes… disputés ? », dubitatif.

« Pas vraiment, non… J'ai juste besoin de… d'y voir plus clair »

« Dean ? », fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne ferai pas de conneries, promis », sourire fané.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », notant les cernes qui creusent le visage de son aîné.

« Rien… Je l'ai embrassé », en disparaissant avant que Sam n'ait eu le temps de lui en demander plus.

.

Appuyé contre le capot de sa voiture, mains dans les poches de sa veste, Dean écoute les bruits de la nuit. Il s'est arrêté au bord de la route, fatigué de rouler au hasard. Il a bu quelques bières, pas assez pour être saoul.

Il se remémore ce baiser, cet instant précis où tout a basculé.

.

Castiel et lui se sont souvent embrassés…

Dans le feu de l'action, dans le mélange des flux, prisonniers de leurs désirs… Des baisers souvent enflammés, rarement doux.

Mais jamais jusqu'ici il n'avait ressenti cette connexion entre eux, cette tendresse qu'il s'était interdite parce qu'ils étaient deux alphas et que cette tendresse se devait d'être pour un autre…

 _Leur autre_ …

Il lève les yeux au ciel en expirant pour ne pas étouffer. Chasser cette douleur qui l'empêche de respirer.

Quel imbécile !

.

Il aurait dû rester.

Il aurait dû demander cette autorisation. Celle que Castiel lui a toujours refusée jusqu'ici.

.

Un camion rase la voiture, l'appel d'air le bouscule et soulève quelques feuilles mortes sur son passage…

.

www

.

Doucement la porte s'ouvre, la lumière du couloir éclaire l'entrée de la chambre. Dean s'empresse de la refermer.

Il ôte sa veste et l'accroche à la patère. Il prend garde à ne pas faire de bruit et se dirige vers le fauteuil qui lui a servi de lit durant ces derniers jours.

.

« Dean ? » alors que la lampe de chevet s'allume.

« Merde… Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller », penaud tout en restant debout à la droite du fauteuil.

« Je ne dormais pas », grimaçant en s'asseyant.

« Tu veux un anti-douleur ? » s'inquiète-t-il tout en se penchant au-dessus du matelas.

« Ça ira… Juste les cicatrices qui me tiraillent… Merci », alors que Dean lui cale un oreiller dans le bas du dos.

.

Ils ne se parlent pas. Ils ne savent pas comment le faire parce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu à le faire.

La chasse… Le sexe… Le bunker… Cette complicité qui faisait leur singularité malgré les failles et la distance. Tout ça leur suffisait jusqu'alors…

.

Le silence pèse… Les épaules s'affaissent… Dean est à présent assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec le tissu de celui-ci.

Castiel a fermé les yeux. Il attend…

« Tu m'as manqué » bredouille Dean en soupirant, mal à l'aise.

« Toi aussi » répond Castiel sur le même ton en rouvrant les paupières.

« Je te demande pardon », fuyant le regard de Castiel planté sur lui.

.

Nouveau silence…

.

« J'ai tenté de t'oublier » relance Castiel. « J'ai tenté d'effacer ton odeur en me vautrant dans la leur… mais tu me hantes… J'ai besoin de toi, ce besoin primaire de te protéger et ce depuis le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi… J'ai appris à t'aimer pour ce que tu étais, au-delà de ce que nous étions… J'ai espéré jusqu'au jour où… », d'une voix blanche. « J'ai su qu'il fallait que je parte »

« Et maintenant ? », en arrachant un fil de la couture du fauteuil.

« J'ai contacté Jody Mills… Elle accepte de m'héberger pour quelques jours, le temps que je me rétablisse et… »

« Tu pars ? », le coupe Dean, estomaqué, en relevant les yeux dans les siens.

.

Castiel ne lui répond pas. La lassitude se lit sur chaque trait de son visage. Par réflexe, il se masse le poignet droit, le seul encore bandé.

« Réponds-moi quand je te parle ?! », répète Dean, furieux, à présent debout, poings serrés.

« Sinon quoi ? », en les indiquant de la main. « Tu vas me frapper ? », désabusé.

« Ne me tente pas ! », fulminant.

« Te gêne pas », sourire sans vie. « Et tant que tu y es… Baise-moi aussi… Après tout, c'est ce qu'on fait de mieux tous les deux, non ? », d'une voix calme et posée qui lui fait l'effet d'une gifle.

« Espèce de salaud », le regard noir.

« Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'une pipe et un baiser allaient suffire ? », ne cachant plus sa frustration.

« La ferme » gronde Dean.

.

En quelques secondes, la pièce est saturée d'hormones… Les deux alphas s'affrontent… L'adrénaline et la testostérone s'affolent et se heurtent…

.

« Tu n'as jamais eu le courage de tes sentiments », lâche Castiel. « Tu les as toujours vécus comme une faiblesse ou une fatalité. », avec dédain.

« TA GUEULE ! », le pointant du doigt pour lui intimer de se taire.

« Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse » réplique-t-il, mauvais.

.

Il n'a pas le temps de l'éviter que la droite de Dean le projette sur le côté en lui éclatant l'arcade sourcilière.

« Je-t-ai-dit-de-la-fermer », enrage Dean en le forçant à se retourner sur le dos.

À califourchon sur ses hanches, Dean maintient Castiel couché sur le lit en lui agrippant les cheveux.

Castiel qui se mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier. La douleur lui vrille dos. Blessures à vif…

« Tu restes », lui ordonne Dean d'une voix enrouée.

« Pourquoi ? », en plantant ses orbes bleus dans les siennes. « Donne-moi une seule bonne raison », avec une douceur qui déconcerte Dean.

Castiel sent le sexe dur contre sa cuisse. Le souffle chaud sur sa joue. Il se concentre sur la douleur pour ne pas céder à cet appel des sens.

« Dean ? »

.

La main lâche sa prise sur ses cheveux et glisse le long de sa joue. Dean lutte et Castiel le laisse reprendre le contrôle. Dernier atout de son jeu de cartes biaisé.

Dean se penche et lèche le sang qui menace de noyer ces orbes bleus, cette drogue devenue sienne. Ses océans qui respirent si souvent la tristesse.

.

« Cass ? », en lui caressant la joue.

« Une seule raison » répète-t-il à nouveau.

« J'ai besoin de toi », en se penchant pour se saisir brutalement de ses lèvres.

Les mains de Castiel viennent s'agripper à ses cheveux, cherchant à approfondir ce baiser qui scelle une promesse muette.

Dean laisse reposer son front sur le sien. Il a envie de lui. Il a besoin de le posséder. De le faire sien.

« Cass ? », question implicite à laquelle celui-ci répond de ce sourire qu'il n'a que pour Dean.

Ce soir, Castiel ne se retournera pas, ne lui montrera pas la courbure de ses reins…

Ce soir, Castiel accepte de le regarder en face.

.

Dean se redresse et se déshabille tout en ne quittant pas des yeux Castiel qui en fait de même. Il ouvre le tiroir de la table de chevet, se saisit d'un tube de lubrifiant puis reprend sa position. Castiel s'offre, impudique.

Ils ne se parlent pas… Ils savent…

Dean le prépare. Les doigts de Castiel se joignent aux siens, cherchant à approfondir la caresse intime.

Castiel qui bascule légèrement sur le côté pour soulager ses blessures.

Dean se positionne face à lui, lui attrape la jambe droite qu'il cale sur sa hanche en le rapprochant. Tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux, il le pénètre d'un seul coup de rein.

La douleur transperce Castiel et lui coupe le souffle.

« Chut », murmure Dean à son oreille, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence.

Il ne reste plus que le bruit de leurs respirations qui s'entremêlent.

Un baiser furtif et Dean roule sur son dos, entraînant Castiel avec lui.

« Reste », en nouant ses mains aux siennes.

À cheval sur Dean, Castiel lui sourit, ramenant leurs mains unies sur l'oreiller de chaque côté de son visage.

« Reste » psalmodie Dean tandis que Castiel se met à onduler du bassin.

Dean l'accompagne dans chacun de ses mouvements. Le sexe humide et tendu frotte entre leurs deux bas-ventres.

Les bouches se cherchent, se trouvent, étouffent leurs gémissements. Le sang qui coule de l'arcade blessée glisse sur la joue de Dean et se mêle à leurs baisers.

Les fesses claquent sur les hanches. Le sexe s'enfonce et gonfle. Un dernier coup de reins.

« Cass », en se déversant dans son amant qui le rejoint après quelques mouvements désordonnés. Son corps s'arque-boutant et ses muscles se contractant sur le sexe encore dressé en lui.  
« Chier », gémit Dean qui resserre ses doigts sur ceux de Castiel.

.

Enlacés, ils reprennent tout doucement leurs esprits. Ils collent, ils transpirent. Ça pue le sexe, la sueur et le sang. Certaines cicatrices se sont rouvertes, la moitié du visage de Castiel est rouge carmin.

Leurs mains sont toujours liées.

.

Ils s'endorment sans avoir pris le temps de rien. Le sexe flasque de Dean glisse hors de Castiel, le sang et le sperme sèchent.

.

www

.

Le lendemain matin, Dean rejoint son frère et Eileen dans la cuisine. Ils ont l'air aussi épuisés que lui et pour les mêmes raisons s'il en croit l'odeur qui les cerne.

.

« Je vois », se contente-t-il de glisser en se servant un café.

« Je ne te demande pas comment il va ? » ironise Sam en avalant une bouchée d'œufs brouillés.

.

S'ensuit une courte pause durant laquelle Dean s'installe face au couple.

« Il reste », en étouffant ses mots dans sa tasse.

Sam ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant son frère qui rougit comme un ado.

« La ferme » peste ce dernier en sentant son regard sur lui.

.

C'est le moment que choisit Castiel pour les rejoindre. Il porte un jean et une chemise noire ouverte sur son torse nu, manches retroussées, pieds nus sur le carrelage.

« Bonjour », en se dirigeant droit vers le percolateur.

« Bonjour, Cass… Heureux de te revoir parmi nous », le salue Sam.

« Merci », fesses en appui contre le meuble.

« Ça va ? », s'enquit le cadet, en notant son arcade gonflée.

« Ça va », sourire entendu, en venant s'asseoir à califourchon sur une chaise à la droite de Dean.

.

Le déjeuner se passe dans le calme. Quelques banalités sont échangées. La routine reprend ses droits.

.

www

.

Les jours défilent dans une langueur monotone qui leur convient. Castiel se remet doucement de ses blessures et personne ne lui pose de questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans ces bois.

.

Dean et Castiel partagent la même chambre et le même lit.

Sam et Eileen les voient évoluer, s'apprivoiser, s'engueuler souvent…

Se retrouver toujours…

.

Puis un soir, sans que nul n'y soit préparé, Castiel finit par tout balancer nonchalamment entre la poire et le fromage.

Il explique qu'il s'est rendu dans un petit village du Massachusetts où plusieurs disparitions suspectes avaient été signalées. Qu'il a bu un verre avec le mari d'une des victimes et puis le trou noir. Il s'est réveillé en pleine forêt, les poignets entravés par du fil barbelé.

Arioch s'est alors présenté à lui dans une parodie de procès, prenant à témoin les autres suppliciés avant de le condamner à être flagellé pour crime contre _l'inhumanité_.

Castiel en sourit, amer, tout en se massant l'un de ses poignets qui garde encore la trace des barbelés.

Dean pose la main sur la sienne. Castiel l'écarte brusquement et termine son repas sans que plus un mot ne soit échangé.

.

Ils passent les quelques heures qui suivent à faire des recherches sur une probable meute de Nachzehrer qui sévirait dans le comté d'Elmore en Alabama.

Vers 23 heures, Sam et Eileen se retirent dans leur chambre. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, Castiel se lève à son tour. Dean soupire et le suit.

.

À peine la porte de la chambre ouverte, Castiel plaque Dean contre le mur et se rue sur ses lèvres.

Les mains bataillent, les dents mordent, Dean inverse leurs positions, mais Castiel se rebiffe et le repousse. Les pupilles noires. Une colère sourde qui le ronge depuis des jours et des semaines et qui a atteint son paroxysme avec cette dernière confidence, cet aveu de faiblesse.

.

Elle se rajoute à celle éprouvée par la trahison de Dean…

À son impuissance d'alpha face aux coups de fouet d'Arioch.

À cet amour qui le dépasse…

Au bordel dans sa tête…

.

Dans un grognement sauvage, il se jette sur Dean, lui attrape les cheveux, l'oblige à ouvrir la bouche. Castiel a besoin de le dominer. De le posséder. Un besoin animal d'afficher sa supériorité.

De retrouver son statut…

.

Sa force est décuplée par l'adrénaline et une poussée de testostérone lui dresse le sexe comme une lame.

Il colle Dean contre la porte avant de le retourner violemment. Il le maintient d'une main dans les cheveux tandis que l'autre s'évertue à lui détacher sa ceinture.

« Cass », en tentant de se débattre tout en l'aidant à défaire son pantalon, incapable de contrôler ce feu qui lui vrille les reins.

.

« Mien… Tu es mien », râle Castiel en tirant sur le jean et le boxer, juste assez pour dévoiler l'objet de tous ses désirs.

Il force Dean à lui lécher trois doigts, ce que celui-ci fait avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Quand ces mêmes doigts pénètrent brutalement en lui, Dean essaye de se défaire de son emprise tout en se cambrant pour mieux s'offrir.

Tout est à l'image de ce qu'est leur relation. Brutale, vitale…  
« Alpha » grogne Castiel.

« Alpha », répond Dean sur le même ton, en glissant la main sur sa propre érection.

Castiel ouvre son pantalon, en sort son sexe avant de pénétrer son amant d'une seule poussée, criant son plaisir. Dean, sa douleur.

.

Dean qui tourne la tête sur le côté, quémande sa bouche tout en se masturbant. Castiel qui lui tire les cheveux vers l'arrière et s'empare de ses lèvres.

Le baiser est violent, empreint d'une pulsion qui les dépasse. Ils aiment autant qu'ils détestent ce qui se passent entre eux, mais ils en ont besoin.

Castiel se retire avant de replonger durement en son amant dont les fesses s'écartent pour mieux l'accueillir.

« Baise-moi, alpha » gémit Dean.

À chaque coup de rein, il heurte la porte. À chaque coup de butoir, sa main glisse sur sa queue.

« Dean », en lâchant ses cheveux pour lui saisir les hanches des deux mains.

Il regarde son sexe qui entre et qui sort de ce corps qu'il veut sien.

« Cass », les jambes qui cèdent sous la force de son orgasme alors qu'il éjacule sur la porte.

Castiel chute avec lui, l'obligeant à se maintenir à quatre pattes avant de reprendre ses va-et-vient.

« Dean », dans un dernier coup de reins libérateur.

.

Après quelques secondes, Dean se laisse retomber assis sur les cuisses de son amant, le sexe de Castiel toujours prisonnier de son antre.

Castiel qui l'entoure de ses bras et le serre contre lui avec une tendresse qui le désarme.

Un long moment s'écoule… Le calme après la tempête…

.

« Je t'aime », lui souffle Castiel au creux de l'oreille.

.

Dean se relève, le sexe flasque de son amant glisse entre ses fesses.

Ils sont débraillés, en sueur, sales… À l'image de leur rapport violent, déchirant, désespéré

Dean se retourne en remontant maladroitement son pantalon puis s'assied face à son amant en lui emprisonnant la taille entre ses jambes.

Ils se regardent un temps qui parait infini. Le visage de Dean se brise d'un doux sourire avant qu'il ne se rue sur la bouche de Castiel, mains nouées dans les cheveux bruns. Refusant de le laisser s'éloigner.

À bout de souffle, ils finissent par s'écarter, front contre front.

.

Puis d'un chuchotement sur ses lèvres, Dean lui répond : « Fais-moi tien ».

« Alpha », chuchote Castiel en collant son torse au sien.

.

Dean lui lèche la base du cou, imité par son amant.

La morsure est violente, douloureuse… Les chairs se déchirent mais le goût du sang sur leurs langues est une délivrance.

.

« Je t'aime », lâche Dean, dans un murmure presque imperceptible, en joignant ses lèvres à celles de son _compagnon_.

.

The end.

.

 **En espérant que cet épilogue vous aura plu.**

 **On se retrouve, si le cœur vous en dit, dimanche prochain pour un petit OS spécial fin d'année.**

 **.**

 **Une nouvelle fois, merci du fond du cœur, pour tout.**

 **Passez de bonnes fêtes.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


End file.
